Esperando por você
by Jaqueline Masen Cullen
Summary: Harry havia terminado com a namorada e Hermione tentava tiralo dos casos do escritório de Advocacia que trabalhava, para que relaxasse. Será que ela pode conseguir? E o que vai acontecer se essas férias de uma semana modificar também os sentimento dos 2?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**  
Harry Potter saltava os degraus da escada que levava ao apartamento de Hermione Granger, praguejando contra o espírito boêmio que a levara a alugar um imóvel no 5º andar de um edificio sem elevador.  
- Mione!- chamou preocupado enquanto batia na porta.  
Ela telefonara pouco antes dizendo estar encrencada e precisando de socorro urgente. A viagem de quinze minutos fora uma agonia, porque não tinha idéia do tipo de problema em que a velha amiga se metera dessa vez.  
- Estou indo - respondeu uma voz feminina  
A porta se abriu. Metade dos cabelos castanhos de Hermione estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, e a outra metade caia solta pela nuca. O robe desbotado cobria sua velha camiseta de futebol, uma peça que ela tomara emprestada no ginásio e nunca mais devolvera.  
Sempre que Harry pedia a camiseta, Hermione respondia que ela estava suja e que a devolveria depois de lavá-la. Mais de 10 anos se passaram. Ou ela tinha os piores hábitos de higiene que um ser humano pode ter, ou pretendia ficar com a camiseta.  
Hermione parecia estar bem. Um pouco nervosa, mas era só isso. E depois de todas as possibilidades assustadoras que haviam passado por sua cabeça, uma velha camiseta de futebol não era totalmente uma preocupação.  
- Tudo bem? - Harry entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta e deixou o paletó sobre uma cadeira antes de ir sentar-se no sofá - Parece pálida  
Ela sentou numa almofada vizinha.  
- Desta vez estou mesmo encrencada - disse- Por que estou sempre me metendo em confusões?Tenho quase 30 anos, um emprego bem remunerado, sucesso profissional... Lavander Brown aprovou o vestido que criei para vesti-la na entrega do premio em Tenessee.É minha maior encomenda. Luna estava quase tão excitada quanto eu. Ia telefonar para você esta noite e contar tudo, talvez ate convidá-lo para uma celebração... Não sei como essas coisas acontecem. Tomo minhas vitaminas todos os dias, corro dez quilômetros todos os domingos...  
Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estivera com Hermione em mais de uma dessa corridas.  
Ela riu  
- Tudo bem, caminho depressa...  
- E pára em todas as barracas de cachorro-quente e lojas de doce no caminho.  
- Mas pelo menos caminho. E não é esse o ponto. Quero dizer que não sou nenhuma idiota, cuido de minha saúde, e mesmo assim...  
- O que foi desta vez?  
- Isto - ela abriu o robe com um movimento teatral, apoiando as pernas sobre a mesa de café. Estavam cobertas por...alguma coisa.  
- Mas o que...? Mione, o que foi que fez agora?  
Podia ver as lagrimas em seus olhos e foi tomado por uma onde de compaixão.  
- Vou para a praia no próximo final de semana para cuidar do meu bronzeado - ela respondeu como se a afirmação explicasse tudo.  
- E daí?  
- Bem, não queria pernas peludas! Quero dizer, sou morena! Era de se esperar que os pêlos de minhas pernas existissem, mas que fossem finos diferente dos cabelos que cobrem minha cabeça. Infelizmente tenho pêlos pretos e grossos. Uso a lâmina de barbear todas as manhãs, e no final da tarde já posso sentir a pele áspera e ver aquela horrível sombra escura. É embaraçoso. Por isso decidi usar cera depilatória.  
Harry tirou um lenço do bolso e entregou-o á amiga, que chorava copiosamente. Ela assoou o nariz de maneira pouco delicada ou feminina.  
- Então decidiu depilar as pernas. E daí? O que há de errado nisso?  
Um soluço brotou de seu peito.  
-Dói! Tirei a primeira faixa de cera e pensei que fosse desmaiar de dor. Agora não tenho coragem para tirar o restante. Passei a tarde toda sentada, tentando reunir forças, mas sinto-me incapaz de prosseguir.  
- E quer que eu termine pra você? - a apreensão desapareceu por completo. Harry sentiu os lábios distendidos, embora tentasse conter o riso. Sabia que Hermione acabaria vendo o humor da situação, mas não enquanto o momento não passasse.  
- Não pensei que pudesse ser pior do que quando pedi sua ajuda para recuperar meu anel de formatura - ela disse  
- Nada pode ser tão terrível - A lembrança era clara, embora tentasse enterrá-la de vez. O animal de estimação de Hermione, um gato chamado Bichento, havia comido seu anel de formatura do ginásio, e o veterinário dissera que eventualmente a jóia seria expelida. Harry passara boa parte da semana examinando os... restos alimentares do gato em busca do anel. Hermione jurava ficar enjoada com a tarefa, e os pais dela se recusaram a ajudá-la.  
- Você finalmente o encontrou - recordou ela com tom triunfante. O sorriso radiante quase compensava a tarefa - E até limpou o anel para mim.  
- Mas você nunca mais voltou a usá-lo.  
- E você teria usado? - Os soluços transformaram em uma gargalhada.  
Essa era uma das características de Hermione, ela nunca conseguia decidir-se por um estado de espírito. E quando estava com ela, o humor de Harry oscilava com a mesma rapidez.  
Hermione envolvia-se em situações ridículas e esperava que ele a ajudasse. Depois, de alguma forma, conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se uma espécie de cruzamento entre um cavaleiro medieval e bobo da corte.  
- Então acredita que tirar a cera de suas pernas será mais fácil do que explorar os restos das refeições de Bichento?  
- Para você, não para mim. Não imagina como dói. - ela se moveu no sofá e colocou a perna direita sobre os joelhos de Harry - Imaginei que seria mais fácil se conversássemos e você puxasse a cera quando eu menos esperasse e... Ai! - Hermione removeu a perna e massageou a região dolorida.  
Ele jogou a fita de papel coberta por cera e pêlos sobre a mesa de café.  
- Não disse que eu devia puxar quando não estivesse esperando?  
- Mas tinha de esperar que eu estivesse distraída - E devolveu a perna no local de origem, sobre os joelhos do amigo.  
Ele massageou a região irritada.  
- Lembra-se de quando tinha 10 anos e decidiu que era capaz de pular do trampolim?  
- E daí? Podia ter dado certo.  
- Se você houvesse pulado. Saltar da plataforma e agarrar-se nela não foi exatamente uma boa idéia. E ficar pendurada lá em cima...  
- Tive medo de cair com muita força e quebrar alguma coisa.  
- Por isso ficou gritando para que eu a ajudasse a descer. - Harry removeu outra faixa de cera.  
- Ai! Devia tê-lo chutado com mais força.  
- Usou força suficiente para quebrar meus óculos - Ele removeu mais uma tira.  
- Ei, está indo depressa demais. Não tive tempo para recuperar-me da última faixa de cera.  
- Desculpe-me. Mas já que estamos quase terminando esta perna. Alguma novidade?  
- Desde ontem, quando conversamos pela última vez? Vejamos... Oh sim, terminei com Draco.  
Harry nunca havia gostado do sujeito. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos e um hábito persistente de brincar com os cabelos de Hermione. Não sabia porque, mas o gesto o irritava. Mesmo assim, tentou parecer solidário.  
- Sinto muito. Estavam namorando há quase um ano, não? O que aconteceu?

- Ontem à noite, quando fomos jantar, percebi que éramos incompatíveis.  
Harry puxou mais uma tira de cera, e dessa vez Hermione contentou-se com um olhar furioso.  
- Por quê?  
- Ele também pediu fetuccine  
Estava habituado à lógica distorcida da velha amiga. Era um advogado, e passava o dia todo vasculhando montanhas de argumentos em busca da verdade. Mas, com Hermione, o exame de palavras e frases era sempre mais difícil.  
- E daí?  
- Percebi que você teria pedido camarão - ela respondeu.  
Nesse ponto ela estava certa. Adorava camarão. Mas o que sua preferência pessoal tinha em comum com o fim do relacionamento com Draco?  
- Não entendi.  
- Quando você pede camarão, sempre roubo um ou dois do seu prato. Assim tenho o melhor dos dois pratos: meu fetuccine e seu camarão. É como quando vamos ao cinema. Draco nunca comprava jujubas, e eu era forçada a comprá-las junto com os bombons de licor que adoro, e comecei a sentir medo de engordar muito.  
Harry removeu mais duas faixas numa sucessão rápida.  
- Ai! Está se divertindo, não é?  
- A outra perna - e preparou-se para a segunda etapa da tarefa. - Em resumo, terminou um relacionamento de um ano porque Draco pediu o prato errado?  
Hermione balançou a cabeça e corou. Harry acostumara-se a muitas coisas ao longo dos anos, mas vê-la ruborizar não era uma delas.  
- Não. Eu rompi o namoro porque, enquanto ele se despedia com um beijo de boa noite, um beijo patético, devo acrescentar, notei que você não é do tipo que dá beijos patéticos. Não que esteja pedindo para beijar-me. O fato é que um dia quero encontrar um homem que beije tão bem quanto você e saiba como escolher o jantar. Coisas assim...  
Harry parou no meio de uma tira de cera.  
- Ei! Acabe logo com isso! Ficar esperando faz a dor parecer ainda maior e...Ai!Droga!Por que os homens podem ter pernas cabeludas?Não é justo!

- Quando me beijou? - Harry quis saber, ignorando as queixas. Não se lembrava de tê-la beijado. Fora chutado por ela, esfolado, arranhado, trancado em um armário de limpeza da escola... Mas um beijo? Não.Um beijo não era algo que um homem pudesse esquecer.  
- Harry! Estou ofendida! No laboratório de química. Eu estava no primeiro ano do curso, você no último...Eu misturava substâncias e meu experimento explodiu. Desmaiei de susto. Estava lá, caída no chão, e quando abri os olhos você estava debruçado sobre mim, beijando-me como nos filmes do cinema. Fiquei arrasada, certa de que não sabia beijar.Quando você foi para a universidade, passei um ano inteiro praticando, esperando recebê-lo com um beijo de verdade quando voltasse para casa.  
Harry arrancou três faixas de cera sem parar para respirar.  
- Agora está sendo cruel!  
- Aquilo não foi um beijo. - Mantendo a voz baixa, tentava livrar-se da tensão e da frustração - Foi uma técnica de respiração artificial.  
Era ofensivo saber que Hermione o julgava capaz de beijar daquele jeito! Lembrava-se dos rapazes com quem ela saíra durante seu primeiro ano de universidade, como odiava ouvir os pais dela falando sobre cada um dos namorados. Hermione jamais os mencionava quando conversavam, e agora entendia porque. Ela pensava estar praticando...

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir. Momentos antes estivera soluçando em seu lenço, e agora secava as lágrimas provocadas pelas gargalhadas.  
- Está dizendo que eu passei um ano treinando para saber corresponder quando fizesse respiração boca-a-boca?  
- Mione...  
- Imaginava ser a pior de todas, mas Ron Weasley disse que eu era a melhor que ele já havia beijado. Lembra-se de Ron? Ele beijou metade da escola. Então compreendi que você me chamava de criança porque era assim que me via. A criança da casa vizinha. Quase uma irmã caçula. Além do mais, naquela época você estava com Parvati. Depois foi a vez de Cho,Padma, Julie, Gina... -Ela parou de falar e fitou-se com piedade. - Desculpe. Enfim, acabei desistindo. No final, fiquei feliz por não ter continuado com a perseguição. Você é o melhor amigo que uma garota pode ter. Quem mais iria correr comigo aos domingos?  
- Aquilo não é uma corrida. É uma orgia alimentar - E puxou a última faixa de cera.  
- Uau! Nunca mais me esquecerei da dor que senti. É melhor que o resultado dure seis semanas, como diz a embalagem, ou vou processar o fabricante.  
Harry a encarava em silêncio. Hermione o perseguira? Quando ela se mudara para a casa vizinha, ainda eram jovens demais para vê-la como uma menina. Era apenas a filha do vizinho. Depois, com o passar do tempo, tornaram-se amigos.  
Amigos.  
E ainda eram amigos. Se Hermione o perseguira, não chegara muito perto. E não insistira muito. Ela estivera sempre ao seu lado, pronta para ouvi-lo, pedindo sua ajuda, ajudando-o, embora nem imaginasse quantas vezes seu coração generoso acalmara o dele, especialmente nos últimos meses desde que Gina...  
Melhor nem pensar nisso. Não queria lembrar. Odiava encarar o fracasso. A longa relação de nomes que Hermione acabara de recitar provava um fato: era um fracasso com as mulheres. Cinco romances sérios desde a universidade e nenhum deles havia durado. Julgara ter finalmente encontrado a alma gêmea com Gina. Planejara casar-se com ela e formar uma família, mas o sonho morrera com o acidente de Gina.  
- Harry? - ela se levantou sorrindo - Vou preparar o jantar - Havia um convite implícito no comentário. Ou seria um aviso?  
Contendo um gemido ele pensou depressa. Hermione e cozinha eram coisas que não combinavam. Hermione e indigestão eram quase sinônimos.  
- Já que suas pernas estão lisas e macias, por que não vamos exibi-las em algum restaurante? Prometo pedir camarão.  
O alivio era evidente em seu rosto. Hermione odiava cozinhar.  
- Estava mesmo esperando que convidasse. Agora que estou novamente sem namorado serão muitas as noites que passarei em casa, comendo a comida que faço. Sabe que isso é um incentivo para que eu procure logo outro rapaz interessante?  
- Posso imaginar.  
- Bem, vou mudar a roupa. Não posso sair vestida assim.  
- Não. Essa camiseta é minha? - Agora que o problema fora resolvido Harry retomava o velho habito de provocá-la. Na verdade, irritá-la com a questão da camiseta tornara-se quase um ritual. Ambos sabiam que ele jamais a veria de volta.  
Como se nem houvesse percebido o que usava, ela abaixou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos.  
- Ei, você tem razão. Eu a devolveria agora, mas prefiro lavá-la primeiro. Na semana que vem você a terá de volta.  
Hermione dirigiu-se ao banheiro, e Harry não resistiu ao impulso de acompanhá-la com os olhos, apreciando o movimento sinuoso dos quadris. Sua velha amiga era uma bela mulher.  
Ele afastou o pensamento. Eram amigos há tanto tempo, que estava acostumado com Hermione.  
Hermione Jane Granger era quase uma irmã.  
E uma jovem de sorte por não ter insistido na paixão adolescente. Caso contrário, Harry teria arruinado o relacionamento que tinham construído.  
Tinha um jeito todo especial para agir de maneira errada com o sexo oposto.  
Não. Ambos tinham muita sorte por não terem ido além de uma simples experiência de respiração artificial.  
Hermione examinou a cômoda que mantinha no banheiro. Jantar com Harry nunca significava comer um sanduíche na lanchonete da esquina, e por isso não podia vestir uma calça jeans. Melhor assim. Adorava vestir-se com mais cuidado. Era quase um vicio profissional.  
E como funcionária de uma loja de vestidos antigos, tinha diversas oportunidades de exercitar o hobby. E naquela semana cometera um adorável excesso. Comprara o vestido perfeito para aquela noite. A peça chegara à loja na semana anterior, e nada seria melhor para a ocasião. Poria em prática o plano que havia traçado com cuidado.  
O vestido era branco, quase virginal, pelo menos quando estava no cabide. Mas quando o vestira...  
Hermione sorriu, deixando o tecido macio deslizar por seu corpo e examinando-se no espelho preso à parede.  
Sim, o vestido que parecera virginal no cabide era pura tentação quando usado sobre um corpo feminino. E naquela noite precisava desempenhar o papel de tentadora para atingi-lo.  
Sentia-se um pouco culpada pelo que tramava fazer, mas reconhecia a necessidade do uso de subterfúgios... Harry era teimoso demais para o próprio bem. E era apenas o bem dele que tinha em mente. Notara os círculos escuros em torno de seus olhos, um traço que se tornara permanente nos últimos meses, e também havia percebido que o velho amigo perdera alguns quilos. Ainda lamentava o fim se seu último relacionamento.  
Por isso tinha de superar a culpa e concentrar-se no plano. Talvez não fosse muito honesto, mas era pelo bem de Harry. Ele era teimoso demais para perceber que precisava afastar-se, mas não seria capaz de resistir ao impulso de agir como um herói. Assim, jamais saberia que era ela quem o resgatava.  
Os sapatos brancos de salto alto completaram o traje. Depois de prender os cabelos num coque simples, perfumar-se e adornar-se com algumas bijuterias e maquiagem leve, decidiu que estava pronta.  
- Podemos ir - anunciou entusiasmada ao entrar na sala.  
Harry assobiou, e ela girou em torno de si mesma.  
- Gostou?  
- O que fiz para merecer um vestido como esse?  
Ele estava caindo na armadilha. Desempenhando seu papel, Hermione encolheu os ombros.  
- Nada. Não é para você. Já que vai me levar a um restaurante quero estar bem. Afinal, sou uma mulher livre e sozinha, e o homem de meus sonhos pode estar em qualquer lugar. Quero estar pronta para conhecê-lo.  
O sorriso de Harry perdeu parte do brilho.  
- Pronta... para quê?  
- Para qualquer coisa. Ninguém sabe o que vai encontrar quando sai de casa - E dirigiu-se à porta.  
- Concordo com você, docinho, mas não sei se devia apelar para uma publicidade tão... direta.  
- O que quer dizer? Meu vestido é muito decente.  
Harry mantinha os braços cruzados e a testa franzida.  
- Decente não é a palavra que eu teria escolhido para descrever seu vestido.  
- Não vou mudar de roupa. Pense bem. Se não conseguir encontrar um namorado esta noite, terei de comer a comida que faço. Não é esse o destino que quer para sua melhor amiga, é?  
Ele suspirou e caminhou para a porta.  
Hermione saiu atrás dele e trancou o apartamento.  
- Está com algum outro problema? Quero dizer, algo mais o aborrece, alem do vestido? - Tinha suas suspeitas. Harry enfrentava o mesmo problema há meses - Gina?  
Ele se virou com uma expressão estranha. Depois balançou a cabeça e começou a descer a escada.

- Não há nada de errado. Apenas o cansaço.  
- Oh, sim, deve estar exausto - Sorrindo decidiu esconder a preocupação. Afinal, tinha um plano perfeito - Tem trabalhado demais. Não saímos juntos há semanas.  
- Você estava namorando, lembra-se?  
- Agora não estou mais. E quando quiser falar sobre Gina, estarei pronta para ouvi-lo.  
Para ele havia o trabalho, e depois mais trabalho. Pelo menos era assim desde que Gina o deixara. Na verdade, seu trabalho no escritório de advocacia Dumbledore e Black sempre havia sido uma prioridade. Durante os cinco anos desde que começara a trabalhar lá, encontrara seu nicho e se esforçara para preservá-lo.  
Mas desde que o romance com Gina acabara, não havia apenas se esforçado. Trabalhara como se não houvesse mais nada em sua vida. Hermione o observara impotente, sem saber como confortá-lo ou de que forma convencê-lo a reduzir a carga de trabalho. Trabalhar como um louco era seu jeito de lidar com a perda de Gina.  
Gina.  
O rompimento era um dos poucos assuntos que o fazia mergulhar no silêncio. Hermione sabia que o amigo ainda estava sofrendo. Era seu trabalho cuidar para que ele se afastasse do escritório por um tempo, o suficiente para recuperar-se.  
Harry era um homem de trinta anos de idade à beira de um infarto.  
E ela era uma mulher de vinte e oito anos disposta a tudo para salvá-lo.  
- Vamos lá, garotão, estou faminta! - Ela entrou no carro e ajustou o cinto de segurança.  
- Você está sempre com fome.  
- Exatamente. E acha justo que, sabendo que deve alimentar-me regularmente, fique aí parado, enquanto a comida está longe daqui?  
- Já estamos indo.  
Seguiram num silêncio confortável. Hermione sorriu, ao ver que paravam em frente do Griffindor Country club, o clube de Harry. Na primeira vez em que ele a levara ali, sentira-se deslocada, mas só até a refeição ser servida. A verdade era que se sentia à vontade onde quer que houvesse boa comida, e o Griffindor tinha os melhores pratos de Londres.  
- Olá Collin - ela cumprimentou o maître  
- Ah, sr, Potter e a jovem Hermione. Que prazer.  
Hermione permitiu que Collin tomasse sua mão para um beijo terno.  
- Não temos reservas, e a culpa é toda minha. Ofereci-me para cozinhar pra Harry, e o pobre-coitado ficou tão apavorado que decidiu trazer-me aqui.  
- Há sempre uma mesa pra vocês aqui - Collin levou-os a um canto mais tranqüilo do salão - Querem pedir um aperitivo?  
- Comida, meu caro amigo. Apenas comida. É a única coisa capaz de salvar meu coração partido.  
- Mais um namorado perdido? - o maître perguntou a Harry.  
- Dizem que o homem não sabia beijar.  
Hermione encarou-o com ar crítico e decidiu oferecer uma explicação.  
- Bem, beijar é importante. Mas, pior do que isso, o sujeito não sabia escolher seu jantar.  
- Ah, então cometeu um crime imperdoável. E falando em boa comida Dobby criou um novo molho para massa que vai fazê-la esquecer todos os problemas.  
- Estou tão abalada, que não sei se poderei apreciá-lo de maneira justa. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar.  
- E eu vou querer camarão. - Harry anunciou.  
- Como sempre senhor. Vou apressar o pedido.  
Assim que Collin afastou-se Hermione fez uma careta para Harry.  
- Está vendo? Alguém percebe que sofri uma grande perda.  
- Foi você quem rompeu o namoro.  
Harry sempre tentava fazer um rompimento lógico. O que ele não entendia era que o coração não usava lógica. Não havia como empurrá-lo em uma direção que ele não desejava seguir.  
Aprendera essa lição no ginásio, depois de um beijo que a fizera entender que ele era mais que um vizinho e um amigo. Infelizmente, o coração de Harry permanecera adormecido. Ele partira para a universidade e conhecera Parvati, a chefe de torcida, e depois seguira em frente por uma longa lista de sucessoras.  
Observara como Harry tentava analisar o rompimento com Gina há meses, sem nenhum resultado positivo. Se pudesse conversar com ele sobre o assunto, teria tentado provar que a mulher nunca fora sua metade ideal. Mas Harry se negava a discutir o fim da relação. E sabia que ele teria que enxergar a verdade por si mesmo. Precisava de tempo e distância, não de discursos.  
E era aí que seu plano entrava em cena.

N/A - Pessoal!!! essa história não é minha eu apenas estou adaptando ela de um livro que eu li que chama Esperando por você...Mesmo assim, a "adaptadora" aqui gosta de reviews então comentem, para que eu poste mais capitulos...

Beijos!!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Posso ter sido responsável pelo fim do namoro, mas ainda assim sofri pela perda. E isso me faz lembrar outro problema.  
- Problema?  
Sentindo que o jogo havia começado, Hermione fez o primeiro movimento.  
- Esqueça. Estou certa de que encontrarei alguém disposto a me ajudar. Afinal, você mesmo disse que o vestido é impressionante.  
- Eu não disse isso.  
Harry, sempre literal e pronto para argumentar. Literal, mas previsível. Apesar da vontade de rir, Hermione manteve o ar aborrecido.  
- Não disse? Bem, talvez tenha insinuado. De qualquer maneira, logo descobrirei sozinha o verdadeiro poder de impacto deste vestido. O que acha de ir ao bar enquanto esperamos pelo jantar? Talvez encontre alguém disposto a ajudar-me.  
- Mione, docinho, você sabe que a ajudarei, se puder.  
- Não. Sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver meu problema sozinha. Sabe que odeio importuná-lo com minhas pequenas dificuldades.  
- Mione... - Havia uma nota irritada na voz dele.  
- Por que insiste em agir como se eu fosse uma perfeita incapaz? Sou uma mulher adulta. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei uma solução satisfatória para tudo isso.  
- Mione...  
- Teria encontrado uma forma de remover toda aquela cera sem sua ajuda. Não quero mais incomodá-lo com meus problemas.  
- Afinal, qual é o problema? - ele perguntou impaciente  
- Não precisa gritar comigo  
- Desculpe-me  
- Tudo bem - ela choramingou  
Harry inclinou-se e tocou seu queixo com a ponta do dedo.  
- Agora me diga que problema é esse...  
- Lembra-se que quando você chegou em minha casa? Eu disse que estava depilando as pernas por que ia à praia no final de semana para bronzear-me.  
- Sim, eu me lembro de tudo que disse.  
- Mas esse é o problema  
- Mas já removemos cera de suas pernas  
- Não estou me referindo a cera, mas à praia.  
- O que tem a praia?-Tinha a sensação de que estava mais confuso a cada resposta que ouvia.  
Presque Isle, uma península que tocava o lago Erie, abrigava praias maravilhosas e criava baías acolhedoras que ficavam a poucos minutos da cidade. Hermione adorava freqüentá-las durante o verão e sempre tentava convencê-lo a acompanhá-la. Mas desta vez tinha algo diferente em mente.  
- Preciso de uma companhia masculina – disparou - Esperava que conhecesse alguém  
- Por que precisa de um homem?  
- Porque apenas casais são permitidos nessa praia.  
Harry riu  
- Docinho, de onde tirou essa idéia? Qualquer pessoa pode ir a Presque Isle. Afinal estamos falando sobre um parque estadual.  
- Um parque estadual que não inclui a península, Amore Island.Lembra-se? Já falei com você sobre o lugar. A agência de viagem de Jody estava oferecendo um pacote especial, e Draco e eu já havíamos decidido aproveitar. Agora que rompi com Draco, não sei o que fazer.  
- Não estou entendendo.  
Para um advogado, ele podia ser denso. Era perspicaz com os contratos que defendia, mas incapaz de seguir meia dúzia de argumentos simples. Devagar, como se falasse com uma criança pequena, Hermione explicou:  
- Trata-se de um hotel para casais. Como não faço mais parte de um casal, eles não permitirão minha entrada no lugar ou na praia.  
- E quer que eu apresente aos meus amigos e que a ajude a encontrar um substituto?  
Hermione balançou a cabeça e sentiu o coque desmoronar. Suspirando, soltou-o e deixou os cabelos cacheados caírem livres sobre os ombros.  
- Não Harry - respondeu - Quero você...

Harry expeliu uma grande quantidade de água pelo nariz e começou a tossir, o que atraiu os olhares preocupados dos outros freqüentadores do restaurante.  
- O que? - ele arfou quando foi capaz de respirar novamente.  
- Quero que vá comigo e finja que somos um casal. Não posso ir sem um homem, e pensei que você poderia ser...  
- Pensou que eu pudesse ser um homem?  
- Não, pensei que pudesse fingir que é meu homem enquanto desfrutamos de férias inesquecíveis, cortesia de Draco.  
- Quer dizer que Draco pagou pelo pacote e você vai gozá-lo?  
Essa era parte do plano que despertava uma certa culpa. Enganar Harry pensando em seu bem era uma coisa, mentir era outra. Mas não tinha alternativa.  
- Ele disse que não queria ir, e que eu devia aproveitar para descansar. Não brigamos. Apenas rompemos de maneira civilizada e amistosa.  
Harry estudou-a com ar intrigado.  
- Vejamos se entendi bem. Esteve envolvida com Draco durante um ano, mas rompeu o relacionamento ontem à noite porque ele pediu fetuccine e não sabe beijar como eu.  
Hermione assentiu  
- E, por ter sido um rompimento amistoso, ele sugeriu que desfrutasse de férias pagas em um hotel de casais. E você imaginou que eu aceitaria ser a outra metade do seu casal inexistente.  
- Esqueceu a cera. Depilei minhas pernas para ir à praia, e vou exibi-las de uma forma ou de outra.

- E a praia do tal hotel é melhor do que Presque Isle?  
- Não sei se é melhor. É apenas... distante e diferente.Lá existem teatros, cinemas, boates e...Ora, Harry, estamos falando de um playground pra adultos, uma terra de sonhos separada da realidade por um oceano. Quem pode querer mais?Você tem trabalhado demais. Achei que podia aproveitar a oportunidade para relaxar. E eu quero bronzear-me e beber piñas coladas. Diversão, Harry!  
Ele balançou a cabeça, indicando que pretendia oferecer uma desculpa.  
- Docinho, sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não sei se posso me afastar de tudo, especialmente com tão pouca antecedência para os preparativos necessários.  
- Você não tira férias há anos  
- Mas...  
- Além do mais, está mais habituado aos contratos do que à corte, onde tem passado quase todo o seu tempo. Junte o estresse profissional a... - Quase disse Gina, mas não queria fazê-lo lembrar a mulher que ele perdera - ao fato de não ter nenhuma diversão há muito tempo, e terá todas as razões de que precisa para ir comigo.  
- Mas, Mione...  
- Não quero ouvir mais nada Harry. Não vou obrigá-lo a aceitar meu convite. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei muitos outros interessados em levar-me a um hotel paradisíaco para uma semana de sonho.  
- Uma semana? Pensei que fosse apenas dois ou três dias.  
Collin aproximou-se com o jantar.  
- Agora, Hermione, coma e esqueça tudo sobre ontem à noite  
Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.  
- Obrigada  
- Uma semana - Harry resmungou quando o maître agastou-se. Automaticamente, ofereceu um camarão a Hermione.  
Ela o aceitou e mordeu o quitute com gosto, deixando a parte da cauda na beirada de seu prato enquanto suspirava satisfeita.  
- Uma semana - confirmou - E como disse, encontrarei um homem que queira acompanhar-me. Afinal, o pacote já foi pago. Vamos passar os dias sentados na praia, bebendo drinques gelados e saborosos.  
- Docinho, você não bebe. O problema com os advogados era a maneira literal como interpretavam qualquer comentário.  
- Não bebo aqui, mas em uma praia paradisíaca... Quem sabe? E já que não quer ir comigo, vejamos se pode ajudar-me a pensar em alguns candidatos.  
- Mione - Harry começou com aquele tom irritado. Não sabia por que insistia em discutir com ela, se já sabia quem seria o vencedor.  
- Vejamos...Collin gosta de mim. Talvez queira descansar um pouco. Sabe se ele é casado? Não deve ser, ou já teria falado sobre a esposa. Somos amigos, não? Sim, talvez ele queira ir comigo.  
- Collin não irá com você a lugar nenhum. Os clientes do clube não sobreviveriam sem ele.  
- Tem razão. E alguns jamais me perdoariam. Bem, quem pode estar disponível em seu escritório? - Enquanto esperava pela resposta, provou o fetuccine e fechou os olhos para desfrutar melhor do prazer proporcionado por uma boa refeição.  
Algo se manifestou no peito de Harry.Algo que não devia manifestar-se enquanto observava uma amiga. Devia ser o vestido. Sem duvida fora criado para levar um homem a pensar no pecado. E pensar em certas coisas com Hermione, sua irmã, sua melhor amiga, era quase pecaminoso.  
- Quem está disponível no escritório? – repetiu.

- Ninguém!  
Ela abriu os olhos e engoliu a comida.  
- Não está sendo muito útil.  
- Eu sei - Harry mordeu um camarão como se ali residisse a culpa de todos os males do mundo.  
- Bem, se não conhecesse ninguém, acho que tenho que ir à caça. O problema de trabalhar em uma loja de vestidos é que poucos homens passar por lá, e poucos que aparecem já são casados ou comprometidos.  
- Caça? - Odiava imagens geradas em sua mente pela simples palavra.  
- Sim caça. Como acha que conheci Draco? Não foi no trabalho. Respondi ao anuncio que ele pôs nos classificados do jornal.  
- Está mentindo - Aprendera a esperar o inusitado de Hermione, mas responder a anúncios desse tipo...Bem, isso ia alem do inusitado.  
-Não, Harry - ela respondeu com um sorriso doce - Toneladas de rapazes escrevem para os jornais todas as semanas. Um deles vai se interessar por uma semana em um paraíso tropical. Imagino que não vai ser fácil dividir o quarto com um desconhecido, mas... O que posso fazer?

- Ah, moi petite, sei que não costuma beber, mas pensei que o vinho poderia complementar e o prato e animá-la. Estamos todos muito preocupados com você - Collin anunciou com seu sotaque francês.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Já estou animada. Diga a Dobby que irei parabenizá-lo assim que acabar de comer.  
Collin serviu um pouco de vinho em uma taça e entregou -a a Harry, que assentiu sem sequer olhar para a bebida.  
- Devo servir?  
- Eu mesmo sirvo. - E tomou a garrafa do maître para despejar o vinho em dois copos.  
Hermione comeu mais um pouco de fetuccine e suspirou.  
- Harry, isto aqui é o paraíso em Londres.  
- Sim  
- Mas você nem experimentou a massa!  
- Eu disse sim, vou com você  
Hermione balançou a cabeça.  
- Mudei de idéia. Não seria justo. Afinal, seu trabalho é muito importante e você é um homem muito ocupado. Trabalhar em uma loja de vestidos não é tão importante quanto empenhar-se em proteger e servir a comunidade.  
- Essa é a polícia.  
- Oh, os policiais também servem e protegem, mas é você quem manda os bandidos para a cadeia. Não quero privar os cidadãos de Londres de sua proteção. Certamente encontrarei alguém.  
- Mione, a única coisa que protejo é a responsabilidade comercial - Sentia os primeiros sinais de uma terrível dor de cabeça - E você não vai encontrar ninguém.  
- Já disse que não, obrigada. Agora coma, está bem. O último caso o deixou bastante abatido. Parece cansado. - E roubou mais um camarão de seu prato.  
- Estou ótimo e nenhum outro homem vai levá-la a lugar algum. Ouça o que eu digo, Hermione Jane Granger, não haverá outro homem com você nessa viagem.  
- Harry...  
- Por favor - ele apelou  
- Se insiste...  
Como ela conseguia? Por que sempre o levava a fazer aquilo que ela queria, a praticamente implorar para ela fazer o que ela esperava que fizesse? Não conseguia entender as mulheres, e Hermione era um desafio ainda maior. Na maior parte do tempo, esquecia que ela era uma mulher, era apenas Hermione. Mas em momentos com aquele, lembrava-se de sua feminilidade com força espantosa.  
- Tem certeza que pode afastar-se no escritório?  
- Não, mas parece que não tenho muitas alternativas  
- Está enganado Harry. Sempre existem alternativas.  
- Não para mim  
- Escute, sou uma mulher adulta. Não preciso de sua companhia só porque sente que tem o dever de acompanhar-me. Sei cuidar de mim mesma e tenho certeza de que encontrarei um homem que queira ir comigo  
- Já disse que eu vou  
- Oh, sim, e mostrou tanto entusiasmo quanto na última vez em que foi ao dentista. Esqueça,Harry  
- Mione, vamos esclarecer esse assunto de uma vez por todas. Eu vou com você  
- Quer mesmo ir? Não se importa por ter de dividir um quarto comigo? Podemos nos revezar. Numa noite eu durmo na cama e você no chão. Na outra, trocamos de lugar. Sei que fingir que somos um casal não vai ser muito divertido, mas a praia terá toda a diversão que precisamos.  
- Não precisa convencer-me de nada. Já disse que vou com você  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta  
- Bem, se é assim... Estava mesmo pensando que você precisa de folga. É perfeito. Enquanto eu estiver cuidando do meu bronzeado, você poderá ler algo que não seja um processo ou um contrato.  
- Talvez leve alguns documentos para examinar  
- Oh, não, nem pense nisso! Vamos sair de férias, você vai relaxar e divertir-se. Quando foi a ultima vez e, que fez algo pelo simples prazer da diversão?  
- O que é diversão?  
- Não sei. Por que não me diz? O que considera divertido atualmente? Você adorava jogar basquete, mas nunca mais foi a uma quadra.  
- Não tenho tempo  
- Também não tem mais tempo para assistir aos jogos no ginásio local. Não encontra os amigos no bar. Não vai à praia para andar, tomar sol ou ficar deitado olhando o céu. Não sai para andar na chuva só porque é divertido.  
- Não acho divertido ficar ensopado. Posso chegar aonde quiser sentado em meu carro e seco.  
- Você é incorrigível  
- E você não entende as exigências de minha profissão - Pessoas contavam com ele. Clientes acreditavam em sua eficiência. Não podia abandonar tudo para brincar na chuva. Não tinha tempo para brincar.  
E passara a ter menos tempo nos últimos meses. Nenhum deles havia mencionado que o desinteresse de Harry por atividades divertidas coincidia com o rompimento com Gina. De alguma forma, sua ex-namorada estava sempre presente nas conversar que tinha com Hermione, embora não pronunciassem seu nome.

- Então, mude de profissão - ela sugeriu encolhendo os ombros.  
- O que?  
- Se tem um trabalho que o envolve a ponto de não deixar tempo para a diversão, escolha outro trabalho. Pode afirmar com sinceridade que gosta do que está fazendo? Levanta-se pela manhã a canta de alegria por não poder esperar pelo inicio de mais um expediente no escritório?  
- Mione ninguém gosta tanto assim de um emprego.  
- Há anos tivera aquela mesma inocência, mas centenas de contratos, reuniões e audiências haviam destruído a idéia de que uma profissão podia ser gratificante a esse ponto. O que fazia era ganhar dinheiro para Dumbledore e Black. E quanto mais dinheiro ganhava, mais casos recebia para poder ganhar mais. Era um círculo vicioso que não conseguia romper.  
- Eu gosto - ela respondeu. Vender e ocasionalmente desenhar vestidos não tem o mesmo glamour de ser um advogado, mas adoro o que faço. - Hermione balançou a cabeça - Esqueça o que eu disse. Vamos pensar apenas em tirá-lo da cidade sem que leve o escritório na mala.  
Harry a viu terminar de comer e teve a sensação de ter perdido uma batalha que nem sabia estar disputando.

Vencera o 1º turno!  
Hermione passou pela porta da Encore, ansiosa para contar a alguém sobre o sucesso de seu plano. A loja estava vazia, e ela seguiu para o escritório, onde Luna Lovegood, sua chefe, trabalhava com afinco.  
- Luna, eu consegui! - anunciou, sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa da proprietária - Oh, dessa vez eu consegui!  
A loira de proporções delicadas desviou os olhos dos papéis espalhados pela mesa.  
- Ele caiu no truque?  
- É claro que sim! Partiremos amanhã para uma semana de férias, e Harry ainda nem sabe como tudo aconteceu  
- Mione, um dia ela vai perceber como o manipula  
- Nunca. Faço a mesma coisa desde que éramos crianças. Ele nunca percebeu nada. - Sentia-se bem. Mais do que isso se sentia ótima. Convencera Harry a tirar férias e entregar-se ao descanso que tanto merecia. A pequena mentira que contara fora mais do que justificada.  
- Um dia vai ultrapassar o limite, e então...  
Hermione riu da idéia.  
- Luna, Harry está sempre tão ocupado tentando salvar-me de mim mesma, que nunca vai perceber o que faço.Ele nunca saberá de nada, a menos que uma de nós conte a verdade. E não vamos dizer nada a ele, certo?  
Luna suspirou e empurrou os papéis para o lado.  
- Certo  
- Ei, há algo de errado aqui. Consigo convencer um de vocês a tirar férias, e o outro ameaça entrar em colapso. Porque está tão tensa?  
- Porque odeio a parte burocrática do trabalho  
- Então a deixe em uma gaveta. Eu cuidarei de tudo quando voltar.  
Hermione não gostava de cuidar dos registros e da contabilidade da loja, mas o trabalho não a aborrecia tanto quanto parecia incomodar Luna, e por isso era ela quem cuidava dos livros fiscais da Encore.  
- Na verdade, já terminei tudo - Luna pegou uma folha de papel e entregou-a a Hermione - É melhor aproveitar as férias, porque sua carga de trabalho acaba de crescer muito.  
As mãos dela tremiam enquanto olhava o papel.  
- Está falando sério?  
Uma rosa pequenina surgia ao lado de seu nome. Hermione Granger.  
Sua própria linha de vestidos.  
Era um sonho que se realizava. Não havia mentido quando dissera a Harry que adorava o que fazia e acordava animada para ir trabalhar. Gostava das pessoas e do atendimento personalizado oferecido pela Encore. Gostava de fazer uma cliente feliz, de vesti-la com elegância e exclusividade... Mas tinha sonhos maiores.  
Suas próprias criações.  
Criar uma linha de vestidos era um sonho que se encaixava perfeitamente na vida que construirá para si mesma trabalhando para Luna.  
A Encore era uma loja bastante eclética com uma clientela leal e crescente. Não vendiam apenas vestidos antigos, mas reproduções e, até aquele momento, alguns poucos originais de Hermione. Mas agora esses desenhos alcançariam o status de uma coleção própria. Uma etiqueta.  
Tentara a universidade. Depois estivera em uma dúzia de empregos diferentes, até encontrar o anuncio de Eloise no jornal. A loja precisava de alguém que soubesse vender e costurar. Aperfeiçoara as suas qualidades sob a supervisão atenta de Luna, e atualmente era uma especialista.  
Olhou para o logotipo da nova etiqueta. Aquele era o resultado de muito trabalho e de um sonho.  
- Tem certeza de que vai dar certo? - perguntou. A possibilidade do fracasso era a parte mais assustadora de realizar um sonho.  
- Mione, sabe como as pessoas se interessam por seu trabalho. Lavander Brown não descansou enquanto não conseguiu uma de suas criações para usar na entrega do premio em Tenessee. Ela faz parte da Liga Nacional Feminina de Basquete e poderia ter escolhido qualquer estilista, mas preferiu você.  
- Minha etiqueta -Hermione sussurrou. Depois elevou o tom de voz e levantou-se da cadeira. - Minha etiqueta!  
- Ei, sua etiqueta vai estar esperando quando voltar para casa na semana que vem. Não vai ser fácil, mas quero que esqueça tudo isso. Neste momento, temos de ir às compras.  
- Compras? Por que? - Hermione quis saber  
Luna já a levava para fora do escritório  
- Vai passar uma semana em uma ilha romântica com um homem, e ainda pergunta? Precisa de roupas novas.  
- É só Harry.  
Luna fitou-a com uma expressão estranha e indefinível  
- Sim, mas serão apenas você e ele por uma semana  
- Mas...  
- Encare as férias como uma oportunidade de promover a Encore. A semana foi promovida com um pacote especial de uma agencia de viagens de Londres. Tem idéia de quantos moradores daqui estarão naquela praia?  
Antes que Hermione soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Luna havia enchido um provador com dezenas de peças que ela teria que provar.  
- Você vai voar alto - prometeu a dona da loja.  
Estava realmente voando alto, mas tudo quer queria era por os pés no chão.  
- Oh, Harry, havia me esquecido de como odeio voar.  
- Docinho, essa é a primeira vez que você viaja de avião.  
- E a última - ela agarrou os braços da poltrona. Sabia que os dedos estavam tão brancos quanto o rosto.  
Havia vencido. Harry não tivera tempo para recuar em sua decisão de acompanhá-la, e lá estavam eles, em um avião, voando para o final. Naquele momento, não se sentia exatamente como uma vencedora.  
- Hermione, é só uma turbulência.  
- Não acredito em você. E também não acredito no capitão Longbotton. Aposto que perdemos um motor, ou uma asa, ou algum outro equipamento importante para permanecermos no ar.  
- É só uma turbulência - ele repetiu  
- Sim, você e o capitão Longbotton insistem nessa afirmação.e que tipo de nome é esse, afinal? Capitão Longbotton!  
- Ele deve ser competente, ou não estaria no comando do avião. - Harry massageou seus ombros, tentando livrá-la da tensão.  
Hermione estava apavorada demais para apreciar o contato.  
- Competente? O homem esta conduzindo o veículo que vai nos levar à morte!  
- Relaxe, Mione. A idéia foi sua, lembra-se?  
Odiava aquela confiança inabalável, aquela eterna segurança.  
- Isso mesmo, lembre-me de que fui a única culpada por nossa morte. Assim vai me fazer sentir melhor.  
Hermione jamais perceberia como se esforçara como fazê-lo relaxar antes que ele sofresse uma úlcera ou coisa pior. Jamais saberia como sofria quando via aquela sombra em seus olhos: a expressão era sempre a mesma quando ele pensava em Gina. E ele jamais saberia, porque nunca diria nada.  
- E nunca diria nada porque estavam voando para a morte. Não teria tempo de uma confissão apaixonada.  
Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras no que devia ser uma tentativa de demonstrar solidariedade e massageou seus ombros novamente.  
- Tudo vai acabar bem  
- Bem? Não sei. Mas que tudo vai acabar, isso é certo.  
Harry suspirou. Quando Hermione ficava daquele jeito, era inútil tentar argumentar. Certa vez ela se recusara a sair de casa numa sexta-feira treze porque um gato preto atravessara seu caminho no dia anterior. Convencido de que o animal representava um mau pressagio, tentara convencê-lo a também permanecer em casa. Harry rira de sua superstições tolas.  
Mas Hermione acabara rindo por último, porque naquele dia Harry batera o carro, uma Ferrari que sofrera perda total. Ou melhor, Hermione não rira. Ficara aliviada ao saber que os danos se restringiram ao automóvel, que o amigo saíra ileso do acidente.  
Harry segurou uma das mãos tremulas e geladas.  
- Tudo vai dar certo - afirmou  
Hermione assentiu e, notando que a tensão crescia, ele chamou a comissária de bordo.  
- Pode providenciar uma bebida pra nós, por favor?  
- Certamente. O que preferem?  
- Suco de frutas - ela pediu  
- Com uma dose de vodca - Harry acrescentou  
- Não bebo - ela protestou  
- Mas hoje vai beber. Lembra-se do que disse sobre piña colada ser a bebida perfeita para um dia na praia? Pois bem, vodca é o drinque perfeito para enfrentar uma turbulência  
- Pouco depois as bebidas eram servidas.  
- Beba  
- Não quero...  
- Não vai sentir o sabor da vodca, e o álcool servira para deixá-la mais relaxada. Vamos, beba.  
Resignada, Hermione respirou fundo e provou a mistura.  
- Não é tão ruim - opinou  
- Beba tudo  
Dez minutos mais tarde, pediram uma segunda rodada.

E depois dela, a terceira.  
Meia hora mais tarde, Hermione havia recuperado a cor e ria sem parar.  
- Qual é a graça? - Harry indagou. Estava acostumado com as repentinas mudanças de humor e o temperamento alegre, mas ela nunca havia se comportado como uma adolescente tola. De qualquer maneira, preferia o riso abobalhado à tensão que o precedera. - - O que pode ser tão engraçado?  
- Você.  
- Eu?  
- Sim, você - Hermione ria com se houvesse escutado a melhor piada de sua vida.  
- Por que sou tão engraçado? - Sim, preferia vê-la bêbada a presenciar o nervosismo que a dominara minutos antes.  
- Oh, você é um homem, e isso o torna engraçado. Nem percebeu que foi enganado para vir nessa viagem comigo.  
- Eu percebi. -Desde o inicio compreendera que ela não desejava a companhia de outro homem.  
Hermione gostava de pensar que o manipulava, e ele era amigo o bastante para deixá-la acreditar nisso. Durante todo o tempo, fingia apenas para compor o espetáculo. Dessa vez...Bem, tirar férias não fazia parte de seus planos, mas havia decidido que talvez Hermione estivesse certa. Precisava mesmo afastar-se de Londres, das lembranças que lá residiam. Gina se fora. Era hora de reconstruir sua vida. De fato, havia passado da hora.

- Está mentindo. Eu o enganei. - Ela soluçou e prosseguiu - Sabe que Draco não comprou os pacotes?  
- Não? - Embora houvesse percebido a tentativa de manipulação, em nenhum momento desconfiara de uma mentira.  
Hermione continuou rindo enquanto assentia.  
- Eu paguei pela viagem. Luna me deu uma gratificação por ter atraído tantas encomendas especiais. Aquele vestido para a estrela da Liga feminina de Basquete foi a maior de todas, a mais vis...visível. Ela transformou a Hermione Granger em uma...uma etiqueta exclusiva da loja.  
- Porque mentiu?  
- Porque jamais teria permitido que eu gastasse dinheiro com você, embora tenha sido uma oferta especial, porque e mui...muito antiquado. Mas eu sabia que precisava sair da cidade.Então, quando Luna me deu o dinheiro e você concluiu seu caso, soube que estava recebendo um sinal - Ela riu novamente e grandiu o dedo diante do nariz - Sei que não acredita em sinais, mas está errado. Houve um tempo em que também não acreditava na influencia negativa numa 6ªfeira treze. De qualquer maneira, nunca perceberá quando foi manipulado, porque é um homem, eu sou uma mulher, e isso me torna mais ardilosa.

N/A: E aí? Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo!!! Mas vamos lá gente, comentem e deixam uma mocinha feliz...-

M.M. Juice: Realmente o livro é lindo e casa perfeitamente com Harry e Hermione...quando eu li o livro não conseguia ver outras pessoas que não eles como protagonistas!

monique: Tá atualizadaaaa!!! Eu também adoro o jeito da Hermione, mas principalmente nessa fic eu acho o Harry, perfeito!

Esperos mais comentários heim? Ou então, não atualizo mais! Beijosss


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione acordou com um ruído estranho. Alguém estava matando um gato em algum lugar, pensou sonolenta. Por que alguém haveria de assassinar um pobre gatinho, e por que o faria de maneira tão ruidosa?

Abriu um olho, uma tarefa difícil, porque as pálpebras pareciam estar coladas. A luz a cegou, mas o barulho a fez ignorar o desconforto. Hermione abriu o outro olho.

Onde estava? Essa era a primeira coisa que precisava descobrir. E a segunda era quem fazia aquele barulho terrível. Olhou em volta, notou que estava em um quarto e lembrou...estava em férias em Amore Island...

O que significava que o barulho terrível só podia ser...Harry estava cantando. Ou tentando cantar.

Infelizmente, a tentativa era desastrosa.

Mesmo assim, ela sorriu. Harry cantando, ou tentando cantar, só podia significar uma coisa: ele havia relaxado. Por isso montara um plano elaborado, para afastá-lo do trabalho ajudá-lo a esquecer os problemas. E pelo visto obtinha resultados positivos.

Oh, sim, tinha um divida de gratidão com Draco. Ele oferecera a desculpa que precisava.  
Hermione sentou-se, mas voltou a deitar-se com rapidez espantosa. O que Harry fizera com ela? Lembrava-se vagamente de estarem prestes a sofrer um acidente aéreo. Harry sugerira um drinque... e tudo começava a ficar confuso a partir dessa lembrança.Imagens nubladas sobrepunham-se numa sucessão sem sentido.O rosto da comissária de bordo, o de Harry, Gina... Gina? Não. Devia ter sofrido uma alucinação. Levara Harry para a ilha a fim de fazê-lo esquecer Gina.

Talvez o avião houvesse mesmo caído e estivesse ferida.Isso explicaria a dor de cabeça.

Concussão.

Não. A dor de cabeça devia ser resultado do excesso de álcool que inferira graças ao incentivo de Harry.Tinha lembranças confusas de sua chegada ao hotel. Recordava-se de um saguão com uma cachoeira... Seria possível existir uma cachoeira no saguão do hotel... ou também teria alucinado essa parte?

Hermione examinou melhor o conteúdo da memória. Fora carregada por Harry. Depois ele havia desabotoado sua blusa...

A dor de cabeça ganhou intensidade e ameaçou roubar-lhe as forças. O que fizera?

Melhor ainda, o que Harry havia feito com ela enquanto estava embriagada? Espiou sob as cobertas e sentiu-se enjoada.

Gemendo, Hermione fechou os olhos e lamentou as conseqüências da excessiva ingestão de álcool.Deixara o melhor... bem, não deixara.E nem ele era seu melhor amigo, ou não seria responsável pelo estado em que se encontrava.

A lamentável cantoria chegou ao fim, e o objeto de sua reflexão surgiu de trás de uma porta.

- Ah, está acordada - ele apontou com um sorriso que a desarmou.

- O que você fez?

Harry franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

Ela olhou sob as cobertas novamente para ter certeza do que ia dizer.

- Combinamos que dormiríamos no mesmo quarto, mas ninguém disse que ficaríamos na mesma cama.Onde estão minha roupas, e em que estava pensando quando...quando..- Não podia concluir a frase. Pensar no que haviam feito, nas implicações do incidente para a velha amizade...Era terrível demais para que pudesse expressar com palavras.

- Fale, Mione. O que está dizendo?

Sentia o rubor que tingia seu rosto e não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo.O embaraço alimentou a ira.

- Quando fez o que quis comigo.

- Não fiz nada do que está insinuando.

- Fez.Lembro que me trouxe para o quarto e desabotoou minha blusa.

- Mas não se lembra de ter gritado que era capaz de despir-se sozinha? Nem de ter unido a ação às palavras?

Sem desvia os olhos dele, Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Nem se lembra de que eu saí do quarto enquanto você tirava a roupa?

Mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ou de que retornei meia hora mais tarde e dormi no chão, sobre um cobertor?

O alívio era como uma onda quente invadindo suas veias.Ele não...ele não...

- Desculpe.O problema é que acordei com a sensação de que aquele maldito avião havia pousado sobre minha cabeça, e tudo era muito estranho...Irreal.Então descobri que estava nua e...

- Tudo bem, está perdoada - Harry respondeu com muita simplicidade - Por que não toma ducha e os dois analgésicos que deixei sobre a bancada do banheiro.Quando terminar, o café já estará aqui.

Pensar em comida fez seu estômago enfrentar uma turbulência pior do que tudo que havia experimentado no dia anterior.

- Duvido que consiga comer

- Vai se sentir muito melhor com o estomago cheio. Confie em mim  
Hermione não acreditava que pudesse sentir-se bem algum dia, mas não discutiu com Harry.

- Vire-se de costas para que eu possa correr para o banheiro.

- Certo - ele concordou, olhando para o oceano além das portas de vidro.

- Não tente espiar - Hermione o preveniu, enrolando-se no lençol que arrastou para o banheiro.

- Juro que não

Ela se moveu tão depressa quanto permitia a cabeça latejante, sem se dar conta de que Harry podia vê-la refletida no vidro.

Sua atitude não havia sido de um cavaleiro, mas não conseguia se conter. Ela fora tão confiante ao longo da noite! Ainda lembrava da sensação de tê-la nos braços a caminho do hotel, no táxi e até no quarto, e havia sido uma sensação muito agradável.

Pensara muitas coisas sobre Hermione ao longo dos anos, mas ela sempre fora uma amiga. Uma donzela que ocasionalmente resgatava no papel de cavaleiro medieval. Nunca pensara nela como mulher, como alguém com quem pudesse ter um relacionamento íntimo.

Na noite anterior havia percebido que Hermione era uma mulher, e desde então não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Uma hora mais tarde, já sob o efeito do analgésico e do estomago cheio, Hermione sentia-se viva outra vez.

- O que faremos hoje? - Harry perguntou

Ela estava sentada à mesa ao lado da janela. A vista do quarto era maravilhosa. Céu azul, água cristalina banhando a areia branca...Um paraíso à disposição deles.

- A idéia é não fazer nada - disse

- Ninguém pode passar o tempo todo fazendo nada.

- Eu posso - Sempre tivera a sensação de que faltava algo nela. Não tinha grandes ambições, nem sonhava ser milionária. Adorava criar vestido, desenhá-los e até costurá-los, mas nunca imaginara seu nome nas passarelas de Nova York ou Paris. Estabelecer-se no mercado de Londres era tudo que esperava conseguir.

Mas, quando não estava na loja, não só conseguia ficar sem fazer nada, como apreciava o ócio.

- Muito bem, onde vamos fazer nada? - Harry persistiu, o tom indicando que ainda não a levava a sério.

- Na praia, é claro. De que adianta viajar a uma ilha paradisíaca e ficar fazendo nada no quarto? - Oh, sim, Harry Potter aprenderia uma ou duas lições sobre a arte de não fazer nada.Ela estava trabalhando como um louco desde que Gina partira, e já era hora de parar. Enquanto ainda podia.

Pensar em Gina a fez franzir a testa. Não só o faria relaxar, como o faria rir novamente. Tomaria providências para isso.

- Bem, se vamos à praia fazer nada, então estaremos fazendo alguma coisa - o eterno advogado era incapaz de resistir ao chamado de uma boa argumentação - Você vai tomar sol, eu vou ler...

- Espero que tenha trazido boa literatura, porque se tentar levar um único processo que seja para aquela praia, juro que não serei responsável por meus atos.

- Fique tranqüila. Trouxe apenas livros voltados para o lazer, conforme ordenou, senhora.

Ele a provocava... ria como um tolo e tentava irritá-la com suas brincadeiras bobas, como se ainda estivessem no ginásio.

E Hermione adorava.

- Sorte sua

- Eu não ousaria desobedecê-la. Notei o brilho em seus olhos quando anunciou as regras do jogo.

- Eu não anuncio regras. Apenas faço sugestões...às vezes com veemência. E de que brilho está falando?

- Oh, você sabe! Sempre tem a mesma expressão quando está determinada a impor seu ponto de vista.De qualquer maneira, trouxe apenas bons livros e nenhum processo.

- Ótimo, que tipo de livros?

- Contos sobre o velho oeste. - Ele apontou uma arma imaginária em usa direção e ajeitou um chapéu também imaginário.

Hermione riu.

- Que autor escolheu?

- John Legg. Ele sempre foi meu preferido. Mesmo quando está escrevendo sob um pseudônimo, tento encontrar sua obra. Há alguns anos, não tenho lido nada além de contratos e processos, e por isso saí procurando pelos livros que havia deixado de comprar.

- Deixou de fazer muitas coisas nos últimos anos, especialmente nos últimos meses - Percebendo que assumia o tom de voz de uma mãe severa repreendendo filho pequeno, decidiu recuar - Mas esta semana será diferente - Sorrindo, tentou suavizar a voz e conter o impulso de dar algumas ordens. Harry tinha uma tendência para tornar-se defensivo quando acreditava estar perdendo o controle - Vamos nos divertir.

- Vamos?

- Oh, sim! Considere a semana como um curso intensivo. A lição de hoje será: Como fazer nada e divertir-se muito com isso.

- Parece complicado

- É muito simples. Só exige um frasco de bronzeador, alguns livros e duas toalhas.

- E os trajes de banho? Por acaso são opcionais nessa praia?

- Mesmo se fossem nos usaríamos os nossos.

- Oh... - Harry suspirou desapontado - Você sabe como arruinar as chances de diversão de um homem.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que é bom manter uma dose de mistério. Por que não aproveita para olhar as mulheres na praia?

Era marabilhoso. Harry estava brincando, relaxado e feliz. O plano estava funcionando.

- Quer que eu aprenda a divertir-me, e a primeira lição será olhar pras mulheres na praia? Uau!Estou começando a gostar dessa viagem.

- Eu disse olhar, não tocar. Lembre-se de que este é um hotel para casais, e todas as pernas, e outras partes que quiser admirar, estarão ligadas não só a um corpo, mas a outro corpo que pertencerá a um homem.

- Desmancha-prazeres

- Realista - Nem sempre fora assim.No ginásio tivera grandes sonhos. Mas, ao longo dos anos, descobrira que nem todos poderia ser realizados, e assim também aprendera a aceitar a vida como ela se apresentava.

De repente lembrou-se da etiqueta Hermione Granger que estaria esperando por ela quando retornasse das férias. Talvez alguns sonhos fossem possíveis. Olhou para o homem de cabelos escuros perto dela. Talvez ele se curasse do rompimento com Gina, e então outros sonhos teriam uma pequena chance.

- Ei, você é a pessoa menos realista que conheço

- Não sou

- Hermione, você nunca viveu no mundo real.

Ela se virou de costas. Era inútil discutir. Harry sempre a considerara incurável e duvidava de que algo pudesse mudar esse ponto de vista.Para ser honesta, não desejava mudá-lo.

Quem era ela para negar a um grande amigo o prazer de bancar o cavaleiro medieval?

Permitiria que ele a resgatasse.Harry nunca enxergara a realidade, e não pretendia explicá-la àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Era quase egoísta. Se ele a resgatasse, ao menos estaria em sua vida de alguma maneira.

Gina deixara claro que ela não era mulher o bastante para ameaçá-la. Harry nunca a vira desta forma. Era apenas uma parceira, alguém com quem podia passar o tempo quando Gina partia em uma de suas constantes viagens. E por mais que atitude de irmão mais velho a incomodasse, aprendera a suportá-la.

- Venha , estamos perdendo tempo - disse

- Pensei que o objetivo fosse justamente desperdiçar o tempo.

- Na praia. Vamos perder nosso tempo na praia, está bem?

No final da tarde, Hermione olhou-se no espelho do banheiro.Fazer nada era mais perigoso do que havia imaginado.

- E então, vai passar a noite ai dentro? - Harry perguntou do outro lado da porta.

- Talvez - sentada na beirada da banheira, olhou para as roupas que deixara sobre a bancada.Não podia vesti-las e também não podia sai dali sem elas.A nudez da noite anterior havia sido compreensível, mas não pretendia adquirir o hábito de ficar nua com Harry.

- Não pode ser tão ruim - ele insistiu.  
Hermione soluçou e limpou o nariz com um lenço de papel.

- É pior!

Olhou para as roupas.Prefiria sentir dor a passar o resto da viagem trancada no banheiro.Não conseguiria vestir o sutiã sobre a pele queimada de sol, mas a camiseta causou um sofrimento suportável.Talvez tivesse motivo para ficar feliz com a ausência de certos atributos.Ninguém notaria que estava sem sutiã.

Decidindo que a calcinha seria igualmente intolerável, vestiu os shorts folgada e respirou fundo.

- Usou a loção que lhe deram na enfermaria, Mione?

- Mais ou menos

- Como assim?

- Não consegui alcançar todos os lugares

- Ah...precisa de ajuda?

Ela abriu a porta.

- Você nem ficou vermelho - acusou-o ressentida

- Você sabe que nunca me queimo

- Não parece justo

- Vamos, dê-me à loção

Hermione entregou o frasco e virou-se

- Não consegui alcançar o meio das costas. Espalhei o creme no alto e embaixo, mas nem todo o contorcionismo do mundo foi suficiente para que meus dedos tocassem a área central. - Erguendo a metade posterior da camiseta, segurou a outra parte sobre o umbigo.

- Não está usando sutiã?

- É claro que não. Sei que às vezes sou meio esquisita, mas nunca fui masoquista.Tem idéia do que aquelas alças teriam feito comigo?

Harry espalhou a loção sobre a pele queimada e espalhou-a devagar, fingindo não ouvir o suspiro de alivio que escapou da garganta de Hermione.Devagar, continuou massageando toda a região avermelhada.

Hermione sabia que não suspirava de alivio.Ao longo dos anos, aprendera a esquecer que Harry era seu ideal de homem, mas em momento como aquele, tudo era mais difícil.Sentia-se culpada por conta do sentimento.Harry estava sofrendo, trabalhando como um lunático, e ela se deixava consumir pela luxúria.Era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Todos os outros homens com quem saíra haviam sido comparados a Harry, e nenhum deles passara no a desejá-lo no ginásio com a intensidade típica da adolescência.Depois, já adulta, esquecera a paixão e concentrara-se na amizade.

Mas quando as mãos acariciavam suas costas...Bem, esquecia de esquecer e voltava a arder de desejo. Droga!Por que tinha de torturar-se daquela maneira?

- Obrigada - disse, baixando a camiseta e recuperando a loção.Havia suportado tudo que dissera a Harry, nunca fora masoquista.Tentando demonstrar alegria, sugeriu: - Que tal um cinema esta noite? Além de estar dolorida, descobri que passar o dia todo sem fazer nada e cansativo.Podemos assistir a um bom filme e depois dormir.

- Podemos assistir a um bom filme sem sair do quarto.A teve a cabo tem exibido grandes produções.

- Vejo que esqueceu mesmo do significado da palavra diversão.

- Por que considera mais divertido ir ao cinema do que ficar aqui e desfrutar do quarto que Draco pagou para nós?

Se não soubesse que Luna havia guardado segredo, Hermione teria pensado que ele descobrira seu plano.Mas Harry não podia saber nada.

- Vejo que tenho sido uma amiga muito relapsa.Sabia que estava perdendo a habilidade de divertir-se, mas nunca imaginei que estivesse envelhecendo antes da hora.Felizmente estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

- Tem certeza de que não prefere ficar aqui?

- Ei, eu o convidei para ir ao cinema, não para conhecer a guilhotina.Se for um bom menino prometo comprar doces.

- Oh...nesse caso, mal posso esperar para saciar meu apetite.

Gostaria que ele tivesse outros tipos de apetites mais adultos.Mas levara Harry ao hotel pra que ele pudesse relaxar, não para tirar proveito da situação e satisfazer certas curiosidades.Podia controlar-se.Tinha anos de experiência.

- Comprei os ingressos - Hermione anunciou ao encontrá-lo na fila da lanchonete.

- Ótimo!Mal posso esperar para ver sangue e morte.

- Era minha vez de escolher o filme.

- Oh, não! Você me fez assistir aquele drama romântico na televisão há duas semanas.

- Isso não conta.Não saímos pra assistir aquele filme.Na última vez que fomos ao cinema, você escolheu uma dessas produções violentas e angustiantes.

- Nem me lembro da última vez e que fomos ao cinema

- Pois eu me lembro, e foi você quem escolheu o filme.

- O que vamos ver?

Hermione deu um passo à frente na fila e mostrou os ingressos.

- Vamos assistir aquele filme sobre o casamento de três irmãs.

- Uma comédia?Mione, preciso de sangue e ação!

- Creio que uma das irmãs sofre um acidente, o que talvez significa que haja um pouco de sangue.

- Não quero ver um nariz quebrado.Quero armas modernas e explosões violentas.Suor e testosterona, entende?É isso que um homem aprecia num bom filme.

- Bem, na próxima vez você escolherá, e prometo suportar o suor e testosterona.Mas essa noite veremos algo que possa nos fazer rir e chorar.

- Homens de verdade não choram.

Hermione a verdade sobre Harry Potter, mas também sabia que era tolice homem, ele odiava ouvir alguém apontando suas fraquezas.Hermione não as via como fraquezas.Adorava quando ele começava a choramingar numa cena mais romântica ou dramática, mas sabia que ele ficaria furioso com um elogio tão desprovido de testosterona.

- Bem, então não tem com o que se preocupar.Você pode ficar com o riso e eu com o choro.

- O que vão querer? - perguntou a balconista da lanchonete

- Um grande pacote de pipocas com manteiga.Um refrigerante gigante e uma caixa de bombons de licor, por favor - Hermione completou o pedido e fitou-o com ar de expectativa.

- E jujubas - Harry acrescentou

A jovem foi providenciar todos os itens, e ela afagou seu braço.

- Por que fez isso?

Sorrindo, pensou em Draco, o ex-namorado que não sabia comprar confeitos na porta do cinema ou escolher o jantar.

- Porque senti vontade

Uma hora e quarenta e sete minutos depois, consumidos todos os bombons, as pipocas, as jujubas e o refrigerante, Harry e Hermione saíram do cinema.

- E então?Não foi melhor do que sangue e testosterona? - ela perguntou

Harry soluçou.Estava repetindo o som suspeito há meia hora.

- Não - resmungou

- Mentiroso

- Gosto de filme para machos

- Oh, eu sei que sim.Mas não odeia filmes românticos e engraçados, como quer fazer o mundo acreditar.

- Está abusando da sorte Mione

- Que medo! - seguindo pela alameda principal do hotel, tomou o caminho da praia.

- Devia estar com medo -Harry ameaçou

- Por que? Sei que jamais conseguiria me pegar - e começou a correr.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, o que a deixou nervosa.Estava acostumada com os gritos de Harry e suas ameaças vazias, mas silêncio indicava perigo.Olhou por cima do ombro no exato momento em que ele a alcançava - Harry! - gritou apavorada.

- Viver perigosamente é divertido, mas tem um preço - ele anunciou, segurando-a pela cintura com as mãos de ferro.Rindo, jogou-a sobre o ombro.

- Ah, como sentira falta daquele som.O riso franco parecia ser capaz de mudar o mundo.

- O que vai fazer? - Hermione perguntou

- Já ouviu falar em vingança? - e jogou-a longe.

Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela já mergulhava no mar. A água era morna, mas fazia arder a pele queimada de sol.  
-

Harry!

De joelhos na praia, ele ria como se pudesse perder o fôlego a qualquer momento.

Bem, o jogo da vingança havia sido criado pra dois participantes.Depois de emitir um grito agudo e convincente, ela desapareceu sob a superfície da água. Mantendo-se próxima da areia, nadou com movimentos vigorosos e confiantes.

Quando ficou sem ar, retornou à superfície sem fazer barulho e encheu os pulmões.Lá estava ele, com água na altura da cintura, gritando seu nome.Harry mergulhou e, segura, Hermione nadou atrás dele.

- Mione, onde você está?

- Bem aqui - ela gritou, saltando e atirando-se contra suas costas.Os dois caíram e levantaram tossindo, tentando respirar.

- Francamente, Mione! Você acaba de roubar dez anos de minha vida! - segurando a cintura fina, afundou-a na água e esperou que voltasse à superfície quase sufocada para continuar - Repita comigo: Nunca mais vou assustar Harry.

- Não!

Ele a afundou novamente

- Repita

- Não! Você mereceu por ter me jogado no mar. - Mais um mergulho forçado - Harry! - gritou, rindo e tossindo. - Lamento tê-lo assustado.

- Não parece estar lamentando.

- Mas estou.Não que não tenha merecido. - acrescentou.

Harry parecia estar considerando o pedido de desculpas, e Hermione preparou-se para o golpe fatal.Usando uma das pernas, atingiu a região posterior do joelho esquerdo.Ao sentir que ele se dobrava, puxou a perna e derrubou-o.

- Vai continuar fazendo ameaças? - perguntou ao vê-lo erguer-se

- Está ultrapassando todos os limites, mocinha.

- É MESMO?Pois nem imagina como ainda posso correr - gritou, movendo-se tão depressa quanto permitia a situação.

Harry a seguia de perto.

N/A: E aí pessoal gostaram do Capítulo? Desculpe a demora pra atualizar, mas essa semana foi dificil, muito trabalho na faculdade...O próximo capítulo vai vir rapidinho!

Nise Potter: Eles já chegaram no hotel romantico aprontando viu? Tem muita coisa realmente que vai acontecer ai!!! beijoss

isadora aluada: A Hermione é meio doidinha, mas tem os traços um pouco da Hermione da JK...(a original não a Hermione Jean), tipo ela é muito inteligente, determinada e faz de tudo para ver o melhor amigo feliz...mas confesso que nessa fic, o meu personagem mesmo é o Harry...mais fofo impossivel!

Aninha Aluada: Não sei dizer se o Collin arrastou uma asa pra Hermione, ou se é só carinho...A Hermione é muito simpática com todos e ela e o Harry frequentam o restaurante a anos, então ela se tornou conhecida e querida de todos por lá...Então pode ser que o Collin apenas goste da amizade da Hermione e não goste de ve-la triste...até o fim da fic você vai ter as conclusões...Ah o nome do livro é o mesmo nome da fic: Esperando por você e a autora é Holly Jacobs.

Bem é isso pessoal, espero reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

Beijosss!!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ainda estavam rindo quando chegaram ao quarto. Harry se divertia, e isso a deixava feliz.Havia sido essa parte da própria personalidade que ele esquecera, a parte que Gina roubara, a parte que queria ajudá-lo a reencontrar.A parte brincalhona e divertida.

Além de Gina, nos últimos anos, os casos defendidos por ele na Dumbledore e Black haviam se tornado mais complexos, e Harry abrira mão dessa porção de sua natureza. Hermione sentia falta dela.

- Você não joga limpo não é?- ele perguntou ao sair do banheiro enxugando os cabelos.

Hermione sorriu.Rápida, passou por ele e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida.

- Eu tomo banho primeiro. E quanto a sua pergunta, a resposta é não.

O som do riso franco atraiu os olhos de Harry para a porta. Aquelas férias eram tudo que precisava.O fato de Hermione saber disso, de ter ido tão longe pra levá-lo até ali...O pensamento aquecia como nenhum sol tropical podia ter feito.

Não conseguia lembrar a última vez em que sentira tão...relaxado?Não.Cenas nítidas invadiram sua mente. As costas queimadas de Hermione quando espalhara a loção refrescante, a expressão entusiasmada com que saíra da água, a luz enfatizando seus traços...Sempre pensara nela como amiga, uma companheira, mas nos últimos tempos a poção ia perdendo força.De repente se dava conta de que Hermione era uma mulher.

Não.Relaxado não era a palavra ideal pra descrever o que sentia.

Vivo.Sim, era isso.

Passara anos tentando encontrar soluções com Gina. Lembrava-se de ter pensado que o amor não devia ser tão difícil.Se o que sentiam fosse real, como ela teria conseguido passar meses viajando pelo mundo? E por que sempre aceitara as viagens sem protestar?Por que haviam mantido o relacionamento num nível informal, sem assumir compromissos como noivado e casamento?

Quando Gina quebrara a perna e ficara impossibilitada de viajar, os dois foram forçados a enfrentar a realidade.E chegaram à mesma conclusão: o que sentiam não era amor.Era cômodo, familiar até, mas não era amor.

Trabalhava para uma firma de respeito, fazendo um trabalho que não despertava seu interesse.Pertencia ao clube ideal, freqüentava os melhores círculos, enfim, fazia tudo que era considerado adequado para um advogado em início de carreira. Mas era penas trabalho.

De repente tinha a sensação de que durante toda a vida estivera se esforçando por um ideal.

No colégio, trabalhara duro para chegar à universidade.Na universidade, estudara com afinco para ser aprovado no exame da ordem. Depois para entrar na melhor firma.Depois para progredir e conquistar a sociedade.

Estava próximo de galgar mais esse degrau. Dumbledore, Black e Potter. Soava bem.Mas estava cansado de tanto esforço.Quando Gina partira, havia percebido que pagara um preço por sua mente obstinada.

Ingressara na carreira disposto a fazer alguma diferença na vida de outros seres humanos.

Queria consertar o errado, resgatar os oprimidos, mas acabara analisando contratos intermináveis.

Agora estava naquela ilha paradisíaca com a melhor amiga, mas as coisas haviam mudado entre eles.Só precisava descobrir o que devia fazer a despeito dessa descoberta.

- Karaokê - Hermione afirmou com firmeza.

- Por que quer expor-se a esse constrangimento? - Harry perguntou.Não aceitaria a idéia. Passara o segundo dia sem fazer nada.Estava sempre cedendo aos pequenos caprichos de Hermione. Esse era o problema.Ela não percebia que para tudo havia um limite.

Mas eles existiam, e naquela noite, haviam atingido um deles.Harry Potter não freqüentava bares com karaokê. Não bebia neles e certamente não cantava neles.

- Está ficando velho.

- Devo lembrá-la de que tenho apenas dois anos a mais do que você?

- Refiro-me à idade mental.Você tem um dos espíritos mais velhos que já conheci. E vamos ao karaokê.

- Mione... - Sabia que a voz soava irritada. Ela perceberia e desistiria de atormentá-lo.

Mas, em vez disso, Hermione prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo que não duraria até o fim da noite, sorriu e colocou os brincos de prata.

- Pode sair de bermuda - apontou - Esses lugares nunca são muito formais.

- Hermione Jane Granger.

- Oh-oh.Sei que estou encrencada quando usa meu nome completo - Ela o beijou no rosto - Por que não me diz o que foi que fiz agora, enquanto caminhamos até o bar?

- Não vou. - Hermione nunca o escutava.Era irritante.Outras pessoas obedeciam sua ordens sem questioná-las, mas ela era diferente.

- Tudo bem, não vá se não quer ir. Fique e descanse.Deve estar mesmo precisando, depois de todos esses anos sem férias. Um homem de sua idade precisa tomar alguns cuidados.Quero dizer, homens de trinta anos têm infartos todos os dias. E com o estresse que enfrenta e sua profissão, fato de estar fora de forma...

- Não estou fora de forma

- Ganhei de você na corrida de ontem à noite. Um homem em seu apogeu físico não teria perdido de uma mulher.

- Só ganhou porque eu permiti.

- Vá dormir cedo, Harry. E pode ficar com a cama novamente.Dormi muito bem no chão, e seus velhos ossos precisam de todo conforto que puderem ter.

- Não há nada de errado com meus ossos, e vou dormir no chão porque é minha vez de passar a noite lá.

- Como quiser. Deite-se e assista a um filme na televisão. Deve haver um documentário em algum canal. Prometo que não farei barulho quando voltar.E se não estiver aqui quando você acordar amanhã, não se preocupe.Voltarei em algum momento do dia.

- Deixe-me calçar os malditos sapatos.

- Porque está sempre tão tenso? Estamos no paraíso! E não perca tempo calçando os sapatos.No estado em que está, não seria uma boa companhia. Sou mais do que capaz de divertir-me sozinha. Sei que este é um hotel para casais, mas os garçons e outros funcionários podem ser solteiros. E aposto que um deles gostaria de cantar comigo no karaokê.

- Já disse que vou com você, e sou uma companhia adorável. Só preciso dos meus sapatos.

Droga! Ela havia conseguido outra vez. Hermione sempre vencia.Se dizia não para alguma coisa, ela aceitava sua posição e até a defendia.E quando abria os olhos, estava fazendo o que ela queria. Era impossível entender mecanismo tão...confuso.

Compreender Hermione Jane Granger era tarefa para um homem mais esperto que ele.

Pensar em Hermione com outro homem não melhorou seu humor.

- Está pronta? - resmungou a caminho da porta.

- Eu sempre fico pronta antes de você. Não sei de onde saiu à idéia de que as mulheres estão sempre atrasadas. Pelo que pude perceber até hoje, são os homens que retardam os fatos.

A caminho do bar, Harry consegui relaxar e não dar muita atenção às palavras de Hermione. Sentia-se bem, embora houvesse perdido mais uma disputa.

Estar com Hermione era como viajar numa montanha -russa. As emoções iam da turbulência à paz com velocidade espantosa. Ficara perturbado ao pensar nela com outro homem. Mas, enquanto caminhava ao seu lado e ouvia sua voz, sentia-se feliz por ser seu acompanhante, por ela não ter preferido outro homem.

As coisas estavam mudando entre eles.E apesar de não saber o que fazer diante da súbita transformação estava contente por simplesmente tê-la ao seu lado na ilha paradisíaca.

O contentamento durou exatamente uma hora e três cervejas.

- Já disse que não! - Harry gritou. Estava falando alto pra ser ouvido, o fato de estar aborrecido e com vontade de gritar era secundário. - E acho melhor parar de beber - anunciou, tirando o copo de cerveja da mão dela.

- Está vendo? Eu tinha razão. Você ficou velho - o sorriso que bailava em seus lábios sugeria que a discussão não acabaria bem para ele - Vou mudar para refrigerante, se você me acompanhar.

- Eu disse...

- Caso contrário, pedirei uma jarra de cerveja só para mim.

- Será que algum dia conseguirei ganhar uma discussão?

- Se nunca brigamos, não existem vencedores - e segurou seu braço, puxando-o para o palco.

Se não havia um vencedor, como acabara ali em cima?

Harry suspirou enquanto ela conversava com o homem que cuidava da máquina.Animada, Hermione voltou ao centro do palco e colocou o microfone em sua mão.

- Vamos lá, você sabe que quer cantar! - Segurando outro microfone e sorrindo, fez um sinal para o sujeito no equipamento.

- Mione não quero cantar! - As notas de abertura soaram no bar lotado e Harry quis morrer e ser enterrado num buraco escuro. - Você não...

- Precisamos de uma canção que seja conhecida por nós dois. É mais difícil ler a letra na tela. E sei que conhece a musica que escolhi.

Hermione começou a mover os quadris, e Harry ficou hipnotizado com a visão. Ela o chutou para anunciar que era hora de começarem a cantar.

Era um pesadelo. Não sabia se devia rir ou chorar cada vez que perdiam o tom, mas Hermione não se deixava intimidar.

Com o rabo-de-cavalo desmoronando, continuava dançando e balançando a cabeça, cantando como se sua vida dependesse disso.Quando a canção terminou, ele havia esquecido que estavam diante de uma platéia.

Os aplausos coroaram a apresentação.

- Viu só? Sabia que se lembraria - ela disse satisfeita.

E como poderia esquecer?Cantaram aquela mesma música, "I´ve got you, Babe", depois da formatura.Hermione comparecera à festa acompanhada por Blaise Zabini, um de seus companheiros do time de basquete, e ele fora com... como era mesmo o nome dela?

Não conseguia lembrar. Só se recordava de ter ameaçado surrar Blaise, caso ele não parasse de tentar agarrar Hermione. Ela era tão jovem!

- Parece que não sou tão velho quanto você imaginava. - disse atravessando a multidão para voltar à mesa.

- Não sei. Uma canção não é o suficiente para apagar antigas impressões.

- Está se divertindo, não é?

- Com o que?

- Com o fato de atormentar-me

- Eu o atormento? Ora, essa é boa! Eu só...

- Harry e Hermione? - indagou uma morena atraente.

- Sim, somos nós. - Hermione respondeu.

A mulher sorriu e virou-se para o homem que a acompanhava.

- Eu não disse, Remo? - e olhou para a mesa - Não se lembram de mim?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Hermione foi mais explicita.

- Receio que não.

- Sou a sra. Lupin.

- Lamento, mas ainda não...

- Aulas de quimica no colégio Hogwarts. Harry era um veterano, e Hermione tinha aulas no estágio avançado, embora estivesse apenas no primeiro ano.

- Sra, Lupin? Não pode ser! Ela era velha! Quero dizer, era professora, e você não parece ter idade suficiente para ter lecionado quando éramos apenas alunos - Hermione corrigiu-se.

- Creio que agora tem idade suficiente para me chamar de Tonks.E não sou tão mais velha que vocês dois. Devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos quando os tive em minha turma. Agora tenho quarenta e um.Remo e eu estamos comemorando nosso décimo-quinto aniversário de casamento. Deixamos as crianças com minha sogra e viemos reacender a velha chama.

- Oh.

Harry, o eterno covarde, ficou em silêncio. Hermione não sabia o que dizer para a antiga professora que tinha a mesma idade de algumas de suas amigas.

- O que acham de tomarmos um drinque juntos? - sugeriu Ninphadora Tonks Lupin.

Ela e o marido se sentaram sem esperar por uma resposta.

- Quanto tempo pretendem passar nesse hotel? Remo e eu ficaremos até 4ª feira. Compramos aquele pacote especial oferecido pela agência de Jody e vocês?

- Também, mas acrescentei dois dias ao pacote. Ficaremos até 6ªfeira.

- E vieram comemorar alguma data especial?

- Estamos em férias - Harry replicou

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione confirmou:

- Sim, viemos celebrar.

- Realmente? O que? - quis saber a antiga professora de química.

- Harry concluiu um caso importante

- Um caso?

- Ele é advogado. Passa a maior parte do tempo preso em um escritório, examinando contratos aborrecidos e outros documentos tediosos, mas dessa vez esteve atuando na corte. O cliente dele saiu vencedor, e decidimos comemorar.

- Que maravilha! - ela olhou para o silencioso Remo - eu sempre disse que Hermione e Harry haviam nascido um para o outro, não é mesmo, querido?

O homem assentiu. A sra. Lupin brindou-o com o mesmo sorriso que teria oferecido a um aluno bem - comportado.

- Eu sempre soube. Antes mesmo de ter entrado no laboratório e ter visto vocês dois. Devia tê-los advertido formalmente por aquele comportamento nas dependências do colégio.

- Comportamento? Do que está falando? - Harry indagou intrigado.

Hermione limitou-se a sorrir. Sabia que incidente Tonks se referia. Sempre estivera certa, e agora Harry teria de admitir a verdade.

Não havia nada que apreciasse mais do que estar certa.

- Daquele dia em que o surpreendi beijando Hermione no laboratório de química. E com uma platéia formada por todos os outros alunos. Não foi muito bonito de sua parte mocinho.

- Aquilo não foi um beijo

- Harry, não acha que está velho demais para mentir para a professora? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso melado.

- Não foi um beijo.Ela quase explodiu o laboratório e desmaiou.Eu só estava fazendo respiração artificial.

- Harry, não tente desmentir o que meus olhos testemunharam.Hermione estava deitada no chão e você a beijava diante de todos os seus colegas. - Ela se voltou para o marido - Foi uma cena tão romântica, que não tive coragem de adverti-los.

- Sra Lupin, Mione havia causado uma explosão, e tive medo de que ela estivesse morta - Quase 15 anos se passaram, mas ainda lembrava o medo que sentira ao vê-la desfalecida. Experimentara algo muito parecido na noite anterior, quando ela desaparecera no oceano.

- Se é o que diz - a antiga professora sorriu - Não tem importância. Sabia que acabariam casados, e agora os encontro aqui

- Não somos casados, apenas...

- Não são casados?Depois de todo esse tempo, continuam apenas namorando?Ou moram juntos?

- Não, nós... - Sem saber o que dizer olhou para Hermione em busca de ajuda.

Não sabia porque ele imaginava que o salvaria, mas havia tanta aflição em seus olhos que, penalizada, ela disse:

- Harry está tentando dizer que não somos um casal.Somos apenas amigos numa viagem de férias. Eu devia ter vindo com Draco, meu ex-namorado...

- Oh, querida! - exclamou Tonks, tocando a mão dela sobre a mesa - Os homens são todos uns porcos! O que foi que ele fez?

- Pediu fetuccine. E não sabia beijar como Harry, embora Harry nunca mais tenha me beijado desde aquele incidente no laboratório. Deve saber que passei um ano inteiro praticando para estar preparada quando ele me beijasse, mas nada aconteceu.

- Como eu disse, querida, os homens são todos uns porcos - A sra. Lupin olhou para Harry como se quisesse enforcá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Hermione assentiu, e Remo limitou-se a uma oferta silenciosa de solidariedade ao semelhante acuado.

- Não foi um beijo – Harry repetiu

- Rapaz testemunhei muitos beijos e participei de outros tantos, e posso afirmar que aquilo foi um beijo.

Algumas coisas mereciam uma ação mais firme.Era um homem paciente, ou não teria suportado Hermione por tantos anos, mas até mesmo a paciência de um santo tinha limite.

- Estou dizendo que aquilo não foi um beijo.Se não acredita em mim, olhe só para mim e aprenda, porque agora saberá como é um beijo de verdade.

Antes que pudesse antecipar sua antecipação, Hermione estava nos braços do velho amigo, sendo beijada por ele.

N/A: Atualizada!!!!

Pra quem comentou muito obrigada!!!

Pra quem não comentou, comentem, deixem a autora feliz, que ela atualiza mais rápido!!!

Beijosssssss


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Harry compreendeu que havia cometido um engano no momento em que os lábios tocaram os dela. Não beijara ninguém além de Gina nos últimos anos, e depois do rompimento, nem sequer pensara em beijar outra mulher.

Mas, pelo que lembrava, era natural sentir certas coisas numa situação como aquela.Mas o que sentia naquele momento tinha pouco a ver com sexo.Ou melhor, tinha muito a ver com sexo, mas beijar Hermione também despertava algo em seu coração.Era o que havia faltado nos beijos que trocara com Gina. Descobrir tal coisa enquanto beijava Hermione era chocante.

Mesmo assim, aprofundou o beijo, perdendo-se tão completamente que foi forçado a reconhecer que nunca mais seria livre outra vez.

Quando ela deixou escapar um gemido e moveu-se para abraçá-lo, teve de reconhecer que a queria.

O som de alguém tossindo arrancou-a da encantadora terra de possibilidades e levou-o de volta ao bar.

- Desculpe, Harry. O que vi no laboratório de química foi só uma técnica de respiração artificial. - a sra Lupin admitiu embaraçada.

Sua irmã caçula? Desejo? Harry não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

- UAU! - Hermione afastou-se dele até estar quase sentada no colo de Remo - Creio que também devo pedir desculpas, Harry.A Sra. Lupin tem razão. Ou o que fez no laboratório de química foi mesmo respiração boca-a-boca, ou esteve praticando muito nesses anos todos - E olhou para a antiga professora - Posso tomar seu marido emprestado para uma dança?

- Remo ficaria encantado - respondeu Tonks.Assim que os dois se afastaram, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa - Posso ter me enganado sobre o que vi no ginásio, mas se acha que é apenas amigo daquela mulher, é melhor pensar novamente.

Horas mais tarde, os Lupin despediram-se e todos seguiram para seus aposentos. Harry e Hermione caminhavam em silêncio, e só quando já abria a porta do quarto, ele ousou falar.

- Mione...

- Desculpe, mas preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Vamos ter de conversar em algum momento - ele gritou ao vê-la bater a porta.

Hermione abriu o chuveiro.

- Desculpe, mas não posso ouvi-lo com todo esse barulho. Teremos de deixar a conversa para mais tarde. Por que não vai dormir?

Sabia que estava adiando o inevitável. Mas o futuro cuidaria de si mesmo, e por enquanto tinha de agradecer à sorte pela possibilidade de escapar, mesmo que por tempo determinado.

Depois de ouvir a banheira sendo esvaziada pela segunda vez, Harry anunciou:

- Ainda estou esperando

- Está bem

Está bem?

Nada ia bem naquela noite.Beijara Hermione. E não havia sido um beijo fraterno. Não. Fora um beijo carnal e selvagem... Um beijo que gostaria de repetir... se pudesse encontrar a mesma sintonia com outra mulher.

Hermione. Sua amiga. A companheira de infância.

Ela era o tipo de mulher que ocupava suas fantasias. E certamente não era alguém que podia beijar. Ninguém beijava uma amiga daquela maneira.

Mas ele a beijara

E, pior ainda, gostara de beijá-la.

Muito.

E agora? Devia pedir desculpas? Ou devia repetir a dose? Estava confuso. E se insistia em esconder-se no banheiro, ela também devia estar perturbada. Tinham de esclarecer a situação.

- Mione, não vou sair daqui só porque decidiu derreter na banheira. É melhor enfrentar essa conversa de uma vez por todas.

Ela suspirou. Sabia que a porta estava trancada e que ninguém poderia vê-la, mas procurou esconder-se no meio da espuma.

- Não sei do que está falando - respondeu aos gritos - Estou apenas tomando um banho.

- São três horas da manhã. Por que não saí daí e conversa comigo?

- Eu irei quando eu terminar - Com sorte, escoaria pelo ralo com a água do banho. Um funeral no mar...Seria melhor do que encarar Harry. Praticamente agarrara o melhor amigo. Era horrível. Não podia ser pior.

Beijara o melhor amigo com toda a frustração contida ao longo dos anos. Agora ele sabia. Nada mais poderia proteger seu segredo.

Quando Gina partira, vira Harry sofrer e mergulhar no trabalho. Ele não só perdera peso, mas parecia ter se perdido também...Aquela viagem...havia sido um meio de afastá-lo das lembranças, de ajudá-lo a começar a superar a dor.

Não planejara atirar-se em seus braços.

Arruinara uma velha amizade por conta de um súbito ataque hormonal.Era desprezível. Patética.Pior do que um verme.

Seduzira o melhor amigo com uma semana no paraíso.

Bem, só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Hermione saiu da banheira, vestiu o roupão oferecido pelo hotel e abriu a porta. Harry estava no pátio olhando o céu.

- Acho que devo lhe pedir desculpas. - ela anunciou, aproximando -se para bater em suas costas.

- Tem razão. O que aconteceu no laboratório de química não foi um beijo.

- Talvez não, mas não é por isso que estou me desculpando

- Não?

Hermione recuou um passo e balançou a cabeça. Precisava manter distância.

- Não, eu... - Mais um passo - Pare com isso! - exigiu no que pretendia ser um grito, mas era apenas um sussurro ofegante.

- Parar com o que?

Havia algo nos olhos dele que a assustava.

Harry estendeu a mão e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Está me perseguindo como um animal selvagem atrás da presa. Pare!

- Eu não... talvez esteja

- Por que?

- Algo aconteceu esta noite Mione

- Algo que não devia ter acontecido. Somos amigos e... Bem aquele momentâneo lapso de consciência jamais deveria ter ocorrido. Somos amigos. Só isso. Foi um engano.

- Foi inesperado, mas não creio que tenha sido um erro. Você é uma linda mulher, e o que aconteceu entre nós foi especial.

- Está me perseguindo outra vez.

- Não. Eu já a peguei. E se não se importa, quero experimentar outro lapso de consciência.

- E se eu me importar?

As mãos estavam no cinto do roupão, tentando desfazer o nó. Hermione sabia que devia fugir, que devia gritar e resistir.Sabia que não era certo.Queria fazê-lo entender que era mais que uma irmã caçula, uma mulher de quem pudesse gostar, mas daí a tornar-se objeto sexual...

- Não devemos... - apontou sem nenhuma convicção.

O nó se desfez e as mãos de Harry venceram a barreira do tecido.

- Não devemos o que? - ele perguntou enquanto beijava seu ombro

- Amanhã você vai me odiar por isso

- Oh, não! Isso seria impossível.

Era difícil resistir ao ímpeto de gemer sob as mãos que a acariciavam.

- Tudo será diferente.

Dessa vez ele parou.

- Não tem de ser diferente, Mione.

O que mudara entre eles? Harry não conseguia identificar.Desde que depilara as pernas de Hermione, tomara consciência de alguma coisa entre eles, um fator de que jamais suspeitara antes. E quando levara a amiga embriagada do aeroporto ao hotel?Os sentimentos que havia experimentado não foram de pura amizade. Ficara aliviado quando ela o expulsara para despir-se sozinha. Julgara ser capaz de superar tais sentimentos.

Mas agora, diante dela, sabia que havia cometido um engano. Os tais sentimentos tornavam-se mais fortes a cada minuto.

Queria aquela mulher.E a desejava com uma intensidade maior do que havia experimentado por qualquer outra. Até mesmo por Gina. O que mudara?

- Tudo vai ser diferente - ela insistia - Se você...se nós... Harry, se dermos esse passo, nada mais será como antes.

- Talvez possamos dar um passo à frente? - Era maravilhoso tocá-la e beijá-la. Tinha a sensação de ter alcançado o destino depois de anos de busca.

- Não sei se isso seria um passo a frente. Nem sei se é o que eu quero - mentiu. Não sabia se Harry compartilhava de seus anseios, e era isso que a perturbava.

Mas era impossível convencê-lo de que eram esses seus pensamentos.

- Tem certeza que a resposta é não? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso relaxado.

- É a única resposta que posso oferecer.- Ela fechou o robe e amarrou o cinto, pondo um ponto final na discussão.

- Bem, nesse caso...Boa noite, Mione - Sem dizer mais nada, Harry voltou para dentro do quarto, jogou um edredom e um travesseiro no chão e deitou-se na cama improvisada.

Hermione ficou no pátio por um bom tempo, apreciando o oceano. Aquela noite representava uma lembrança que guardaria para sempre, e por mais difícil que fosse, estava certa de ter tomado a decisão certa. Não podia usar Harry.

Não o usaria. Ele nem tinha consciência do estado precário de suas emoções. Estava superando um relacionamento frustrado, e apesar de meses terem se passado desde o rompimento, era como se ele apenas se arrastasse pela vida.

Era de partir o coração a maneira como se apegava a um passado que jamais teria volta. E o fato de Harry negar-se a falar sobre Gina só reforçava a crença de que ele ainda sofria.

No dia seguinte tentaria convencê-lo a perdoá-la e recuperar a velha amizade.

Os dedos tocaram os lábios. Depois de ter sido beijada por Harry, nunca mais confundiria a técnica de respiração artificial com qualquer outra coisa.

Eram quase 6 horas quando ela entrou no quarto e deitou-se em silêncio usando o roupão.

Harry corria em sua direção.Sabia que ele a encontraria, porque era sempre assim.E normalmente, Harry amenizava a tempestade.Mas, naquele dia, sua presença só tornava o tormento ainda maior. Hermione olhou para as nuvens negras sobre o oceano. O tempo combinava com sua disposição sombria.

Devia ter se acostumado com o sentimento após tantos anos. Mas, depois de ter experimentado o que poderia ser a vida ao lado de Harry, a dor imposta pela realidade de não tê-lo era quase insuportável.

- Bom dia - ele a cumprimentou enquanto se sentava na pedra ao lado dela.- Acordou cedo.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.Não confessaria que fora incapaz de dormir com ele tão perto.

- E então? Vamos fingir que a noite passada não aconteceu?

- Se não se importa... - Ela disse em tom esperançoso

- E se eu me importar?

- Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto.Sei que devo pedir desculpas, e estou disposta a formular meu pedido agora, mas não podemos classificar os eventos como simples aberração? - Estava desesperada. Era cedo demais para Harry.Afinal, ele ainda lamentava a perda de Gina.

Por que havia tanto desespero nos olhos de Hermione? Ela confessara ter sido apaixonada pelo grande amigo, mas naquela época era jovem e imaturo demais para reconhecer o sentimento.

E depois conhecera Gina.

Gina Weasley, comissária de bordo, a fantasia de todos os rapazes. E ela o escolhera. Passaram quatro anos juntos.

Em algum momento desse período passara a acreditar que a amava. Mas, ha nove meses, quando ela deixara o apartamento que dividiam, ambos admitiram que o que havia entre eles não era amor. Era apenas confortável.

O acidente de Gina os levara a examinar o relacionamento. Descobriram que não tinham nada em comum. A separação fora mais fácil do que parecia possível para uma ligação de quatro anos. E era isso que o atormentava. Talvez não fosse capaz de amar uma mulher.

E agora?

Pelo que sentira na noite anterior, havia algo entre ele e Hermione, e a possibilidade o apavorava.A última coisa que queria era assustá-la ou fazê-la sofrer.

- Se é isso mesmo que quer... - disse

Ela assentiu sem encará-lo.

Convencer Hermione Jane Granger de que poderiam ser mais do que amigos seria difícil.

Convencê-la de que o novo relacionamento poderia ser perfeito seria quase impossível.

- A sra. Lupin ligou para o quarto logo depois que você saiu - ele contou, mantendo uma certa distância - Espero que não se incomode, mas prometi que iríamos jantar com ela e Remo esta noite.

- Jantar?

- Sim, Mione, jantar. Você sabe. Aquela refeição que as pessoas fazem à noite. Iremos encontrá-los às sete.

Ela assentiu.

- Vai ficar aí balançando a cabeça para tudo que eu disse?

Dessa vez Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Em algum momento teremos que falar sobre nós.

- Falar o que?

Harry suspirou.

- Muito bem, você venceu. Não vamos conversar.Não vamos nem mencionar o que houve.

- E nem repetiremos o que aconteceu.

- Se você disser que não...Mas vai ter de desistir da greve de silêncio e voltar a falar comigo como antes.

Finalmente ela o encarou e respirou fundo.

- Certo, sobre o que vamos conversar?

- Que tal discutirmos a programação do dia? - Vencera a barreira de gelo, e por enquanto isso era o bastante. Mais tarde pensaria nos próximos passos.

- O que acha de irmos ao parque aquático?

- Um parque?

- Sim, como escorregadores e muitas piscinas. Vai ser divertido. - Hermione sorriu, e Harry soube de fato que faria qualquer coisa para manter aquele sorriso.

- Boa idéia. Vamos mudar de roupa e partiremos em seguida.

Sorrindo, notou que ela se levantava e caminhava de volta ao hotel com passos leves, como se estivesse aliviada.Era um advogado, algo que Hermione sempre esquecia.Prometera que não falariam mais sobre a noite anterior, mas quando ela dissera que não repetiriam o beijo, respondera apenas que o fariam se ela dissesse que não.

E não esperava que ela dissesse não.

Na verdade, tinha plano para fazê-la implorar por mais um beijo.

Hermione pos um vestido de alças e calçou as sandálias.A pele exibia um tom rosado que já começava escurecer.Talvez nem descascasse.Era o que esperava. Não havia nada de atraente em uma mulher trocando a pele.

Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim.Não devia ter usado tanto filtro solar antes de irem para o parque aquático naquela tarde. Se descascasse de verdade, Harry não pensaria mais em beijá-la.

Mas isso não a impedia de pensar em beijá-lo. Nada tiraria a idéia da cabeça.

E não queria beijá-lo outra vez.Não enquanto ele ainda lamentasse a perda de Gina. Depois, quando Harry superasse o rompimento, talvez percebesse que nunca havia sido sua irmã.

Talvez a visse como mulher, e então...

Naquela tarde no parque aquático, voltara a ver o velho Harry que sabia rir e divertir-se. Ele correra e brincara como um menino, e sua disposição a enchera de alegria.

- Vamos, Mione!

As batidas na porta a assustaram.

- Será apenas um jantar com uma antiga professora, não a entrega do Oscar.

- Já estou indo

- Disse a mesma coisa há vinte minutos.

- E agora , estou 20 minutos mais perto de terminar - Tudo voltara ao normal.Haviam superado o beijo, pelo menos por enquanto, e voltaram a ser bons amigos.

Os melhores.

Aquela tarde servira para recuperar a normalidade.E naquela noite iriam apenas jantar com uma antiga professora.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hermione era forçada a admitir que nada voltara ao normal.

A sra. Lupin monopolizava a conversa relatando sua intermináveis viagens, e era melhor assim. Não teria sido capaz de conversar enquanto tentava defender-se do ex-melhor amigo.

Harry insistia em abraçá-la, e ela passava o tempo todo tentando interromper o contato, algumas vezes com certa rispidez.

- Pare com isso! - exigiu num sussurro furioso quando Ninphadora Lupin virou-se para o marido.

- Por que está tão nervosa, querida?

- Não me chame de querida!

- Oh, adoro quando Remo me chama assim - a sra Lupin comentou.

Podia apostar nisso.A mulher devia ficar encantada quando conseguia ouvir a voz do marido.

- Prefiro evitar demonstrações de afeto em público - Hermione respondeu irritada.

- Só se mudou muito, porque ainda me lembro de certas demonstrações proporcionadas por você e Harry.

- Viu, querida? - Harry interferiu, enfatizando o tratamento carinhoso - Vai ter de habituar-se às minhas demonstrações públicas.

Hermione atingiu suas costelas com o cotovelo.

Harry gemeu.

- Oh, eu sinto muito... querido!Está tão perto de mim, que não pude evitar - e sorriu para o silencioso Remo - ainda não disse o que faz.

- Oh, Remo trabalha usando o telefone . Faz contatos - respondeu Tonks Lupin - Ele vive falando! Sorte dele que adoro ouvir seu tom melodioso e doce.

Harry engasgou com a água que acabara de beber. Hermione sorriu e virou-se para bater nas costas dele.

- Obrigado

- Devia ter mais cuidado - apontou a antiga professora - Conheci uma mulher que...

Dez minutos mais tarde, quando todos conheciam a história de Pansy Parkinson, uma mulher cuja vida fora interrompida drasticamente por uma gargalhada inoportuna que a levara a engasgar com o refrigerante e morrer sufocada, o jantar era servido.

Harry provou o camarão e colocou um deles no prato de fetuccine de Hermione.

- Já contei como Mione e eu nos aproximamos por causa de um prato de camarões e uma tigela de fetuccine?

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

- Bem, ela estava saindo com aquele sujeito, o tal Braco...

- Draco - Hermione corrigiu mal-humorada.

- Braco, Draco...Enfim, eles saíram para jantar, e o sujeito pediu fetuccine. Mione adora fetuccine, mas também gosta muito de camarão.Bem, Craco...

- Draco!

- Sim, Draco pediu fetuccine, como ela.Não havia variedade, e assim Mione percebeu que buscava mais em um homem. Ela precisa de alguém que saiba escolher o jantar e beijar.E, é claro, primeiro nome da lista era o meu.Afinal, já pedimos centenas de jantares juntos, e havia aquele beijo no laboratório de química...

- Não foi um beijo. Foi respiração artificial - Hermione o interrompeu.

- Enfim, ela possuía a experiência necessária para saber que eu seria a melhor escolha.

- Oh, Remo, não é a história mais doce que você já ouviu? Jamais pedirei fetuccine ou camarão sem lembrar-me dela. Querida, com tantos homens teve que sair até perceber que o par perfeito estava a seu lado? Harry é a metade de sua laranja! Ou o camarão de seu fetuccine - ela riu.

Até mesmo Remo gemeu ao ouvir a piada infame.

Mesmo assim, os comentários da sra Lupin serviram para amenizar a tensão , e logo todos riam e escolhiam suas sobremesas.Quando se despediram, a antiga professora fez questão de abraçá-los.

- Remo e eu esperamos ser convidados para o casamento.Lembrem-se, sei reconhecer uma reação química, e vocês dois são o que chamamos de combustível e comburente.

Remo limitou-se a acenar para todos. Depois passou um braço em torno da cintura da esposa, e o casal afastou-se em silêncio.

- Bem...

- Não me lembro da sra Lupin tão... tão entusiasmada - Hermione comentou enquanto seguiam para o quarto - Ou engraçada.

- Se não estou enganado, o dia mais animado daquele ano foi quando nos beijamos no laboratório.

- Foi só uma técnica de respiração artificial.

Harry continuou falando como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

- O resto das aulas foi... aborrecido - e passou um braço sobre seus ombros.

Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele manteve o contato com uma mistura de força e determinação.

- Harry, acho melhor evitarmos esta... proximidade.

- Imagino que sim - a voz não soava muito distante

- Quero dizer, somos amigos. Nossa amizade já dura há muitos anos, e odiaria estragá-la por qualquer motivo. - Tentou andar mais depressa.Se pudesse chegar ao quarto antes dele, iria se trancar no banheiro e tomaria um banho prolongado. Duas ou três horas seriam suficientes.

Mas Harry a acompanhava de perto.

- Nunca quis prejudicar nossa amizade.

- É bom saber que estamos de acordo - ela suspirou aliviada. O homem seria razoável, afinal.

- Oh, sim, estamos de acordo - e puxou-a para mais perto.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Hermione. Harry não estava agindo como seu velho amigo.

- Ei, você acabou de concordar comigo.Somos velhos amigos...

- Sim, sinto-me muito amistoso

Os dedos acariciavam a porção superior de seu braço, ameaçando duas resoluções.Harry abriu a porta, os dois entraram, e ele se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço. O desejo se tornava o centro do palco das emoções.

- Não podemos... - Hermione conseguiu murmurar.

- É claro que podemos

- E se...

- E se descobrirmos que a sra. Lupin está certa? Quer formamos mesmo uma reação química?Se descobrirmos que podemos ser mais do que amigos?Deixei que pensasse nisso durante a noite passada e todo o dia de hoje.Esperava que notasse o que existe de especial entre nós.

- E se descobrirmos que não podemos ser mais do que amigos? Está tentando superar um rompimento, Harry, depois de tantos anos com Gina, não sabe o que quer - Passou por ele a fim de conquistar mais espaço.

Harry deixou que ela impusesse uma certa distância, mas não muita. A voz dele era suave.

- O que está dizendo? Gina e eu nos separamos há meses! Há quase um ano.Já superei o fim da relação.Na verdade, acho que me conformei com o fim antes mesmo de terminarmos tudo.

- Prefere guardar o que sente. Sempre foi assim. Não houve mais ninguém desde que Gina partiu.Se a superou de verdade, teria encontrado outra mulher e...

- Espere um minuto.Acha que estou tentando me aproximar de você para esquecer Gina?

- Acho que existe uma chance, uma possibilidade muito grande, de acabarmos nos detestando.Então perderei o melhor amigo que já tive.

- Sempre a considerei a mulher mais corajosa que conheço.A razão pela qual está sempre se metendo em encrenca é que não tem medo de tentar algo novo. É claro que nem sempre a tentativa dá certo, mas você continua tentando, mesmo sabendo que corre risco de enfrentar problemas.E quer me convencer que vai desistir do que está desabrochando entre nós sem sequer tentar descobrir que coisa é essa?

As mãos estavam novamente sobre seus ombros e a sensação era intensa. Hermione queria atirar-se nos braços de Harry e esquecer o bom senso, as dúvidas e os motivos pelos quais devia esperar.

Então ele a considerava corajosa e capaz de enfrentar os riscos? No fundo, seu maior temor havia sido o de ser julgada covarde. Descobrir que ele a via como algo maior do que era, como algo maior do que acreditava ser, era quase tão assustador quanto arriscar a velha amizade.Era impossível que ele já houvesse superado Gina, a mulher com quem convivera durante quatro anos.

Todas as precauções eram válidas, mas, reunidas, formavam um único e intransponível obstáculo.

- Tenho medo - admitiu

Harry tomou- a nos braços

- Eu também, docinho. Apesar de todos os namorados que teve...

- Gina - ela o interrompeu, dando nome à única coisa que se mantinha entre eles.

- Gina não está aqui.Nenhum de seus antigos namorados está aqui. Somos só nós dois.

Queria acreditar nele, mas o medo a impedia de confiar.

- Você foi o relacionamento mais longo que já tive

- Porque sempre fomos amigos, não amantes - sustentou determinada.

- Talvez. Ou talvez tenhamos algo que seja mais forte que o tempo... Talvez não seja só amizade.Talvez...

- Pare - ela gritou.Não queria ouvi-lo dizer às palavras que conduziriam a atração física para um novo estágio.Se Harry as pronunciasse, elas estariam sempre ali, pairando sobre suas cabeças. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas dessa vez ele resistiu. - Está se precipitando - Empurrou-o mais uma vez e conseguiu soltar-se.

- Estou?

Hermione virou-se e desviou os olhos dos dele. O coração batia depressa.Talvez estivesse sofrendo de infarto. Seria bem feito para Harry por tê-la encurralado com tanta crueldade. Dizer que era corajosa, que havia algo entre eles...

Respirando com velocidade anormal, tentou fazer a pulsação ganhar velocidade ainda maior.Harry teria que levá-la ao hospital e, no meio da confusão e do medo, todo o resto seria esquecido. Como o coração se recusava a colaborar sofrendo um ataquem ela recorreu ao último recurso.Raiva.

- Quem pensa que é? - gritou, forçando-se a encará-lo. - Esperei durante anos que notasse minha existência, mas você nunca me viu. Beijei todos os rapazes que conheci para transformar-me naquilo que você queria. Mas você se apaixonou por Parvati, a menina bonita com maneiras afetadas.Depois dela surgiram outras, e foi sempre assim. Qualquer chance que eu tivesse de fazer-me notar como mulher desaparecia à sombra de todas aquela garotas esculturais. Agora, depois de tantos anos, depois de termos construído uma amizade maravilhosa e reconhecermos claramente nossos papéis nessa relação, acha que pode simplesmente mudar as regras?

- Sim - ele sussurrou com simplicidade

Como um iô-iô, Hermione voltou aos braços de Harry.Dessa vez ele a segurou com força e beijou-a para selar o destino que escolhera para ambos.  
Hermione havia beijado muitos rapazes no ginásio enquanto treinava para recebê-lo de volta.Mais tarde, já adulta, beijara homens experientes e atraentes, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que acontecia entre eles.

- Harry - murmurou, embora não soubesse o que pretendia dizer.

- Sim ou não, Mione? Quero você. Na verdade, o desejo que estou sentindo é muito maior do que jamais experimentei por outra mulher. Mas só a quero se você também me quiser. Sim ou não?

****

**N/A: Batam na autora malvada...Sei que demorei a atualizar, mas atualizei, e enfim ela está aqui...espero que tenham gostado capítulo, por favor comentem, e eu espero em breve postar o próximo...Sim ou Não, Mione????? rsrs**

**Beijosss**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Ele a queria.

Não a amava.Há alguns momentos sentira medo de ouví-lo dizer que a amava, mas de repente aquela pequena porção do coração onde residia a esperança murchou.Devia dizer não.Ele ainda amava Gina.

Não devia correr o risco de perder um grande amigo por conta de uma atração fisíca.A cabeça sabia disso, mas o corpo negava-se a ouvir a razão. Se não podia ter seu amor, talvez fosse capaz de conformar-se com um relacionamento carnal?

Harry gostava dela, talvez até a amasse como amiga.E a queria. Seria o bastante?

- Sim ou não, Mione?

Sim ou não? Hermione só conheceu a resposta quando ouviu a própria voz.

- Sim - amava-o, mas não o sobrecarregaria com uma confissão sentimental.

Harry a queria.Talvez fosse o suficiente.

- Esta noite você será minha, Hermione Jane Granger.

Esta noite. O eterno advogado, ele qualificava as ações e manifestava suas intenções com clareza. Mas como resistir? Não era só uma questão de aparência, embora ele fosse muito atraente.Era a essência.Seu melhor amigo.E naquela noite seria também seu amante.  
Era o bastante.Tinha de ser.

As mãos acariciavam seu corpo através do vestido, criando sensações tão intensas que temia desfalecer. Quando ele a levou pra cama, foi como se o mundo girasse mais depressa.Aos poucos, as roupas foram sendo despidas, até que sentiu a pele nua sobre a dela. E foi a sensação mais erótica que jamais experimentara.

Tomada de desejo, retribuía beijos e carícias sem reservas, despertando nele a mesma paixão que ardia em seu corpo.Harry era lindo.E pelo menos por uma noite, seria dela.

- Meu... - murmurou

Podia sentir a necessidade pulsando em cada veia.E sabia que era a única responsável por aquele desejo.O pensamento era excitante e libertador.E por trás do incêndio abrasador que os impelia a explorar com mãos e bocas havia uma ternura que nenhum dos dois jamais conhecera.Os corpos falavam com clareza maior do que as palavras.De repente ele a possuiu, a voz rouca embargada pela emoção.

- Preciso de você - ele disse

Harry precisava dela.Era o bastante.

- Agora - Hermione implorou . A urgência era forte demais para ser contida.

Os corpos se uniram num encontro explosivo, e com essa explosão Harry e Hermione deixaram de existir.Eram apenas um corpo, um desejo, uma necessidade.O mundo desapareceu.Tudo que havia era aquele novo ser, resultado de uma união inesperada e plena. Chegaram juntos ao clímax, uma experiência maravilhosa e inesquecível que seria desfrutada com a mesma plenitude.Hermione nunca estivera antes naquele lugar, nunca conhecera aquele sentimento de integridade antes dele.Sentia a importância do que haviam criado juntos e sabia que poderiam ir além.

Se pudesse, teria feito o tempo parar naquele momento.Sentir o peso de Harry sobre seu corpo, fisicamente saciada, sentindo-se protegida e segura, tomada pela sensação de fazer parte de algo muito maior do que jamais imaginara...Era maravilhoso.

Gostaria de confessar seu amor; as palavras queimavam a garganta, mas não podia pronunciá-las.Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, ou, pior ainda, obrigado a tomar atitudes que não queria tomar. Por isso disse apenas:

- Obrigada

- É um prazer servi-la, senhora - ele respondeu rindo, deitando-se de costas sem soltá-la.  
Estava dividida.Sentia a maior felicidade que um ser humano podia experimentar, mas sabia que o sentimento não seria eterno.Não podia ser. Um suspiro escapou de seu peito.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada.Durma. - ela sussurrou, abraçando-o como se quisesse protegê-lo.Ficaria ali...enquanto fosse possível.

Era um sonho.Apenas um sonho, e na manhã seguinte a realidade a atingiria como um rolo compressor.Mas, até lá, continuaria sonhando.

Quando Hermione acordou, Harry empurrava um carrinho com o café-da-manhã.

- Tem permissão para deixar a cama e ir ao banheiro - ele anunciou sorrindo - Mas depois voltará para cá.Veremos se duas pessoas podem passar o dia todo na cama.Nunca vivi essa experiência e você?

Hermione esfregou os olhos.Harry ainda estava ali, rindo e brincando. Quem era aquele homem? E onde ele havia escondido Harry Potter?

- Deixe-me apenas... - Embaraçada, embrulhou-se no lençol e correu para o banheiro.Apoiada na porta trancada tentou organizar os pensamentos caóticos. O que havia feito, e qual era o significado da reação de Harry?

Olhou para a mulher do espelho e não a reconheceu.

- Mione, vai passar o dia todo aí dentro?

Se pudesse... Rápida, atendeu às necessidades matinais e voltou para o quarto.

- Precisamos conversar

Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou - a para a cama.

- Agora não. Vamos passar o dia na cama, e não há espaço nela para conversas sérias. Cuidaremos disso amanhã.

- Se não quer conversar, o que pretende fazer durante o dia? - ao ouvir as próprias palavras, não conteve o riso - Duvido que alguém tenha energia para essa...maratona.

- Vamos precisar de alguns períodos de descanso, mas aposto que conquistaremos o troféu dos grandes vencedores. Se a noite passada serve de indicação, temos energia para o dia inteiro e mais uma noite.

- Harry, francamente acho que devemos conversar

- Mais tarde.Estou com tanta fome...

Hermione suspirou resignada

- O que pediu para o café?

- Você!

- Oh, não! O café vai esfriar e...

- Pedi apenas baquete e frutas. Nossa refeição será a mesma quando terminarmos de saciar outros apetites mais urgentes. Preciso de você.

E Hermione era incapaz de resistir a esse tipo de apelo.

Harry a viu comer o sanduíche e sentiu-se aliviado por constatar que Hermione não perdera o apetite.Fizera um enorme esforço para vencer os muros de sua resistência e sabia que a abalara.Logo ela estaria admitindo que haviam nascido um para o outro.

- Por que esse ar de triunfo? - ela perguntou

- Triunfo não é a palavra que eu escolheria

- Oh, não? E que palavra julga mais conveniente?

- Vejamos...Estou aqui em um hotel romântico, almoçando com uma mulher nua e sedutora...E quando terminarmos nossa refeição pretendo fazê-la gritar novamente...

- Impossível! Um homem da sua idade não pode manter o ritmo que está sugerindo

- Minha idade?

- Ora, precisa encarar os fatos, está ficando mais velho a cada dia, e li em algum lugar que os homens atingem o máximo vigor físico por volta dos 20 anos de idade.E você já passou dessa idade.Além do mais, leva uma vida sedentária, tensa...Receio que possa sofrer danos irreversíveis com todo o esforço que está fazendo.

- Não se preocupe - Estava dividido entre o humor e a indignação.Aquela era sua Hermione.A pessoa que sempre o estimulara, que o provocara e o tirara do sério.Jamais conhecera outra mulher como ela.

Devia ser um grande idiota, ou já a teria descoberto antes daquela viagem.

Bem, podia ser idiota, mas não o bastante para deixá-la escapar, agora que a descobrira.

- Já terminou de comer?

Era o sorriso que a deixava nervosa.Quando Harry sorria daquela maneira, lembrava-se que ele era um advogado, um predador da era moderna em busca de sua presa.E ela era a presa.

- Ainda não - manteria o hambúrguer com fritas e milkshake entre eles.

- Vou reformular a pergunta.Mione, acha mesmo que já saciei meu apetite sexual?

- Dizem que as mulheres atingem seu apogeu por volta dos 35 anos.Estou em plena curva ascendente, enquanto você já entrou em decadência.

- Bem, os estudos podem estar corretos quanto às mulheres, mas creio que os resultados para a população masculina teriam sido outros, se os cientistas houvessem testado os parceiros da deliciosa Hermione Jane Granger - Harry estendeu-se na cama e empurrou a bandeja de comida para o chão enquanto a imobilizava sobre o colchão - Vou provar que os homens maduros têm o mesmo poder de um adolescente.

Feliz

Não, a palavra soava amena.

Eufórica.

Hermione não conseguiu encontrar uma palavra que pudesse descrever a emoção que a dominava.

Olhou-se no espelho.Tinha os cabelos penteados e os olhos brilhantes.Quem a visse naquele estado adivinharia a verdade.Hermione Jane Granger amava Harry James Potter.

É claro, não diria nada a ele. Ainda não. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ele havia superado o rompimento da última relação amorosa.Gina fizera parte de sua vida por muitos anos.Enquanto Harry não a esquecesse, não diria nada sobre o amor que transbordava de seu coração.Tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pensar em Gina não era o suficiente para empanar o brilho de sua felicidade.Não depois de como ela e Harry haviam passado as vinte e quatro horas anteriores.

- Harry? - chamou-o, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

O quarto estava vazio.Talvez ele houvesse decidido reservar uma mesa no restaurante.

Sorrindo, pegou o cartão magnético que destravava a porta. Comeriam, depois caminhariam pela praia e voltariam à suíte, onde experimentariam mais uma vez a magia do amor.

Feliz como jamais estivera, atravessou o corredor e usou o elevador para chegar ao saguão, onde parou de repente e sentiu que os sonhos não só desapareciam. Eles morriam.

Harry estava sentado em um sofá ao lado de Gina. Não, ele não estava apenas sentado.Estava abraçando Gina.Agarravam-se com desespero, como se a separação nunca houvesse acontecido.

Hermione ficou onde estava, paralisada, vendo os sonhos se desfazerem diante de seus olhos. Harry e Gina.Gina e Harry.

Depois do abraço, ele manteve uma das mãos sobre a coxa feminina como fizera tantas outras vezes.Estavam conversando, e Harry sorria.

Tinha de sair dali antes que a vissem. Era inútil ficar para ver como o encontro terminaria.

Harry reatara com Gina, seu verdadeiro amor.

O que viveram fora apenas uma aberração, um lapso momentâneo.

A amizade e a solidão se confundiram e, por um instante, tiveram um ao outro. Agora Harry não precisava mais dela.Tinha Gina outra vez.

Mas... aquele era um hotel para casais! Gina devia estar com alguém. Um homem.Mas a imagem do abraço que acabara de testemunhar era mais forte do que qualquer argumento.Quem quer que a acompanhasse, tinha a mesma importância em sua vida que Hermione na vida de Harry.Nenhuma.

Harry e Gina estavam juntos e nada mais importava.

A pressão em seu peito ameaçava sufocá-la.Não conseguia respirar.Não conseguia pensar.

Precisava escapar.

Fugir.

Sim, era isso que devia fazer.

Descobriria em que horário o próximo vôo decolaria da ilha e estaria nele.

Não podia ficar e testemunhar o reencontro entre Harry e Gina.Não suportaria ouvi-lo dizer que, apesar de todo o prazer que sentira em seus braços, a brincadeira chegara ao fim.

Havia acabado.

Como os sonhos que tivera tantas vezes ao longo dos anos. Também estavam acabados.Destruídos.

Para sempre.

**N/A: **Sim a autora malvada resolveu postar a continuação e o pior a autora malvada terminou maléficamente o capítulo...Muita calma antes de se descabelarem porque ainda tem muito chão pela frente para esses dois ficarem juntos...

Maia Sorovar: Maia, ela cedeu...mas já está aí fazendo burrada de novo...essa Hermione viu...

Tamie Honda: Se você já estava com vontade de me matar agora por onde eu parei você deve estar a caminho com a espingarda...Calma, relaxa que tem muita coisa pela frente pra acontecer...

Liz: Eu adoro também esse jeito louquinho da Mione nessa fic, mas o meu personagem prefiro nessa fic é o Harry, decidido, romantico, lindo...-

Brousire: Eu também entendo a Hermione, e é exatamente isso que se passa na cabeça dela, ela tem medo de estar imaginando sentimentos no Harry e ele sempre demonstrou ser apaixonado pela Gina, não explicando para a Mione o porque do fim do relacionamento dos dois e ela fica com a pulga atrás da orelha achando que é apenas a tapa buraco...Mas convenhamos resistir a um Harry Potter te tentando...dureza por pior que seja as dúvidas...

Marina: Que bom que a espera valeu a pena, e espero que essa tenha sido compensada também...Começo desse capítulo bem açucarado do jeito que você gosta, mas com final meio amargo...Mas não se preocupa que ainda tem muito doce pra vir...

Gente não deixem de comentar e espero que o próximo capítulo eu possa postar mais rápido que esse!

Beijosss


End file.
